The Start of A New Beginning: Gilmore Style!
by PirateQueen716
Summary: What if Season Seven never happened... if Partings had gone differently...if Lorelai and Luke got back together...if April never moved to New Mexico and Rory and Logan were still in love...what if someone new entered their lives for the better? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_(Please review, and for all-time Gilmore Girls fans, please forgive the summary at the beginning! It gets better, I promise! Enjoy!)_

_(I do not own the Gilmore Girls franchise, only the new characters :)_

_Chapter One_

_Lorelai Gilmore sat in the middle of her living room floor, surrounded by seating charts and pictures of flower arrangements, because she was planning her wedding. As part owner of the Dragonfly Inn, she had planned many weddings. But Lorelai had never had a wedding of her own, even though she had a daughter who was twenty- one years old named Rory (short for Lorelai). Lorelai had had Rory when she was sixteen years old with her high school boyfriend, Christopher Hayden. As the daughter of two very conservative and wealthy parents, Emily and Richard Gilmore, Lorelai was expected to marry Chris. Lorelai had her own plans. After Rory was born, Lorelai took her daughter, left her parents' home in Hartford, Connecticut and started her new life in a small, quirky town called Stars Hollow._

_Stars Hollow was full of very interesting, but very loving people who cared for and accepted them. Lorelai applied and was accepted for a job as a maid at the Independence Inn. She worked for sixteen years, working her way up from turn down service to head manager. Rory grew up during that time, and she and her mom were unusually close. They were best friends first, and mother and daughter second._

_When Rory was sixteen, she was accepted to a very prestigious private high school after she had applied. It was very hard to get in to Chilton but she got in due to a 4.0 grade point average. Lorelai didn't have the kind of money it would take to pay the tuition, but she wanted this for Rory, even more than Rory wanted for herself (which was quite a bit). So she reluctantly asked her parents for the money. They were happy to help but there was a catch. Emily requested that Lorelai and Rory come over to have a weekly dinner on Friday night at Richard and Emily's home. Lorelai hesitated but agreed. Rory attended Chilton and graduated Valedictorian! She also was accepted to Yale, where she was currently editor of The Yale Daily News newspaper and in her senior year._

_Lorelai and her colleagues from the inn, Sookie St. James, (head chef) and Michel Gerard (who was the rather rude French concierge) started their own inn, when the Independence inn burned down. Sookie and Lorelai bought the very run down and abandoned Dragonfly Inn and after a year of construction, it opened. Shortly after opening, the inn, Lorelai discovered she had a serious romantic interest in Luke Danes, owner of Luke's diner, the girls' favorite place to eat and hang out. After two years of running the new inn and a year of dating Luke, they were engaged and the Dragonfly was very successful,_

_Lorelai sighed as she moved up on to her sofa. She had wanted to plan this wedding a long time ago especially since it been postponed from its original date. Lorelai and Luke had a falling out over the fact that Luke had hid a secret from her. Six months before their scheduled wedding day, Luke had found out he had a daughter named April. His old girlfriend from twelve years ago, Anna Nardini, had neglected to tell him he had a kid. He hid this information from Lorelai for two months. When Lorelai bumped into April in the diner, it all started to spiral down and they ended up separating. Something sparked between them a few weeks later and they were back together and better than ever._

_Lorelai sighed with frustration as she saw the mess of wedding stuff she had piled everywhere. She grabbed the cordless phone from its dock and quickly dialed Rory's number at Yale._

_"Hello?" Rory answered._

_"I'm fed up with wedding stuff. You do it." Lorelai whined._

_"Well, hello to you too, Mom."_

_"Sorry but still. I am considering just ordering pizza and having the wedding in the diner." Lorelai said as her dog, Paul Anka, jumped up onto her lap_

_"That would be festive." Rory replied._

_"It's so tiring." Lorelai whined again._

_"What do you still have to do?" Rory asked._

_" Well, everything is pretty much done except getting my dress, making your dress, and whether or not April is going to be in this wedding, I have no clue."_

_"April, in the wedding?" Rory asked._

_"Yeah, Luke was talking about it. I mean she is his daughter and if he wants her to be in the wedding, I think it would be great." Lorelai said._

_"Well, if she says yes, then there will be two bridesmaids right?" Rory asked._

_"Yes," Lorelai answered._

_"It would be nice!" Rory tried to encourage her mother's spirits._

_"I know it would, I agree." Lorelai said. "But enough about that, what are you up to?"_

_"Well," Rory began. "I got a call from Headmaster Charleston today."_

_"As in from Chilton?"_

_"That's the one."_

_'What did he want?" Lorelai was intrigued._

_"He asked me if I would consider being a Chilton Alumni Student Advisor. "_

_"Oh, so a C.A.S.A?" Lorelai joked._

_"Mom…" Rory groaned._

_"I'm sorry, go on."_

_"It is a new program they set up to help incoming freshmen and transfer students get acquainted to the school, to show them around and have a relatively recent Chilton graduate answer any questions or concerns. I think it is a good concept and I agreed to help." Rory explained._

_"I only wish that they had something like that when you were there." Lorelai answered._

_"I know which is why I thought it would benefit another student who maybe doesn't have a cool mom like you to get them through it." Rory laughed._

_"Oh you are hilarious." Lorelai replied._

_"Well I had better go, Mom. I am supposed to be at Chilton by noon after my morning classes."_

_"Ok, honey, good luck!" Lorelai replied._

_"Love you."_

_"Love you too."_

_The next morning, Rory arrived at her former school. She was immediately nostalgic as she walked down the hallways lined with lockers towards the office. Almost six years ago it had been when she herself had started here for the first time, although nervous, extremely determined. It was the Gilmore way._

_Rory found herself down a familiar corridor and she entered the Headmaster's office. Headmaster Hanlin Charleston looked up and grinned._

_"Ms. Gilmore, welcome. Please do have a seat, won't you?" he acknowledged the leather chair in front of his desk._

_"Certainly." She answered, sitting down and smoothing out her skirt._

_"I just wanted to say how wonderful it is you have agreed to participate in our cause. Ms. Clara Bennett is the new student I spoke of on the phone, correct?" he asked. Rory nodded._

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Well, before I introduce her to you, maybe I should give you a little background information." Headmaster Charleston pulled out a manila folder and skimmed through it. Rory was confused._

_"Ms. Bennett received a full scholarship to Chilton due to her academic achievements and various other things. She recently turned sixteen and entering our sophomore class. Unlike most of the students here, she resides at the Hartford Children's Center and has since infancy. But I have met many a student who have grown up without a family and have gone on to do great things. You and Ms. Bennett have much in common: a love of journalism, of books. She is incredibly bright, not unlike yourself and I thought maybe you could be, well, a friend to her. Show her the school and get to know her," Headmaster Charleston explained. "And I expect this to work out better than Ms. Fairchild's visit to Yale."_

_"Absolutely, sir, I would happy to and yes, that was a horrible incident. Won't happen again." Rory agreed and the headmaster stood up, smiling._

_"If you would follow me, I asked if she would meet me outside in the hall." He led Rory out of the stuffy office. Sitting silently on the bench and reading a thick novel, was a dark haired, slender teenage girl. She looked up at them and Rory was suddenly reminded of her mother. Clara Bennett could have been a teenage Lorelai, with her long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. She immediately stood up and put the book in her purse._

_"Ms. Rory Gilmore, may I introduce Ms. Clara Bennett?" Headmaster Charleston watched as the girls shook hands._

_"Nice to meet you, Clara." Rory smiled._

_"Likewise, Rory." Clara smiled back._

_"Well I will let you two get acquainted. If you have any questions, my door is open." He graciously bowed out, leaving the two in the deserted corridor._

_"Shall we go get some lunch?" Rory asked._

_"That would be great." Clara replied._

_"All right then, off to the cafeteria. Actually the food is pretty good, believe it or not." Rory said and Clara chuckled. Rory led Clara back up the hall until they reached the staircase. Clara grabbed Rory by the arm before they headed down them._

_"Rory, did the headmaster tell you my whole long sob story?" Clara whispered. Rory shook her head,_

_"Not really, he just told me the basics and we don't have to talk about if you don't want to."_

_"No, it's okay. I just didn't want you to feel like you had to treat me differently because of it." She answered._

_"I know, don't worry." Rory assured her. "So who is your favorite eighteenth century poet?" Clara lit up._

_"You're a reader?"_

_"And a writer, for the Yale Daily News." Rory replied._

_"Wow… that is amazing!" Clara was impressed._

_"I bet you are too." Rory smiled and they entered the cafeteria._

_Over the course of the afternoon, the two got to know each other pretty well. Discussing Chilton was the least of their conversation; they talked about their favorite authors, places in the world and their backgrounds._

_Clara was only about four months old when her sixteen-year old mother left her at the Children's Center in Hartford. Her mother deserted her with a letter, stating she couldn't her take care of her daughter any longer. As a result, Clara had lived there her entire life. She had entered the Chilton Academic Competition and won a full-ride scholarship to the school after a remarkable essay on certain authors who inspired her and whose works motivated her to aspire to her greatest potential._

_The two acquaintances walked about the campus, discussing the school and class schedules of course, but they felt a bond between each other, like that of two sisters who could talk about anything._

_"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Rory asked Clara, who blushed._

_"Well, you could say that… I have known him my whole life. James Andrews grew up with me at…well, you know. He already graduated high school and is trying to get a job working in the area. He acts and sings, and is rather good at it. He works at the local school, helping with their drama department but he is finding that incredibly unfulfilling." Clara laughed. "What about you? Any man won the heart of Rory Gilmore?"_

_"Logan Huntzberger…" Rory answered dreamily. "His father owns some of the biggest newspapers in the country and is incredibly wealthy, but Logan is desperately trying to get out of his father's business. His dad has him in London now…"_

_"I'm sorry, Rory." Clara said, looking at the sad expression on Rory's face._

_"It's okay. He'll be back soon." Rory assured herself._

_All of the sudden, the school bell rang and students in blue plaid uniforms streamed out to the parking lots and the bus stop._

_"Thanks for today, Rory." Clara said appreciatively; she was ready to head for the bus herself when Rory was struck with an idea._

_"How would you like to come Stars Hollow with me?" Rory blurted._

_"Oh, you don't have to do that." Clara said, but Rory insisted._

_"I want you meet my mom and Luke."_

_"If you're sure…"_

_"I am!" Rory smiled_

_"I would have to talk to the lady in charge back home." Clara reminded her. Rory pulled out the keys to her car and smiled._

_"Lead the way."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ten minutes later, after they had signed out at Chilton, they arrived out front of a huge Victorian manor, the Harford Children's Center. Rory parked and Clara sighed.

"Home Sweet Home," Clara remarked as she led Rory inside. They stepped into a large foyer and were instantly greeted by a friendly middle-aged woman in a business suit; she had obviously just emerged from a meeting.

"Clara, dear, how was Chilton?" she asked.

"Great, thank you." Clara replied. "Um, this is Rory Gilmore, my Chilton advisor." Clara watched as the two shook hands.

"Very nice to meet you, Rory. I am Natalie Cromwell, the caretaker/advisor /nurse here. I heard a lot of wonderful things about you from Headmaster Charleston." Mrs. Cromwell introduced herself with a smile.

"Very nice to meet you too." Rory replied. "I was wondering if it would be alright if I took Clara to Stars Hollow with me, to meet my family."

"Sure, come into my office and fill out a check out form." Mrs. Cromwell led her inside to the office and Clara followed.

"You're not a murderer or wanted thief, are you?" Mrs. Cromwell asked jokingly. Rory shook her head earnestly.

'No, not at all, maam."

"Good, just fill out your information here: your name, phone numbers, signature and date." Rory filled it out and handed it back.

"Now, don't get into trouble, you two. Clara, curfew is eleven." Mrs. Cromwell reminded her.

"Yes, maam," Clara replied politely.

"Have fun!" the caretaker gave Clara a hug and the two girls went back outside.

"She seemed nice." Rory noted after they got back in the car. Clara nodded

"She is, I agree, but," Clara trailed off "… she isn't a mom." Clara whispered. Rory did not reply to that for she was not sure what to say.

"Well, off to Stars Hollow!" Rory started her car and they headed to her hometown.

When they arrived, Clara could not help smiling. Stars Hollow was like a fairy tale to her. Rory laughed when she saw the expression on her new friend's face.

"Well, here we are!" Rory pulled up in front of Luke's. She had called her mom, filled her in and agreed to meet her there. Clara was instantly nervous.

"I am so bad at first impressions." Clara said to Rory.

"Well, if you sucked at it, I would not have brought you here!" Rory joked and Clara faked a laugh.

"Haha!" Clara replied sarcastically.

Rory led Clara into the diner and Lorelai was sitting at the counter, sipping her usual cup of coffee. The bell on the door jangled in its all too familiar way and Lorelai looked up. She was all the sudden filled with the overwhelming feeling that she had a special connection to the girl currently standing beside her daughter.

"Hey Mom!" Rory greeted her mother with a smile and a hug. Lorelai smiled back and instantly turned her attention to Rory's guest after they moved to the table by the window.

"Mom, this is Clara. Clara, my mother, the reigning Lorelai Gilmore." Rory smiled as Lorelai and Clara shook hands.

"It is wonderful to meet you Ms. Gilmore…" Clara blushed.

"Oh honey, call me Lorelai, you make me sound old." Lorelai smiled and Clara couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Rory," Luke Danes came out his storage room with a load of ketchup and mustard bottles in is arms. But when he saw Clara, he dropped them as his jaw opened in shock.

"Luke!" Lorelai screeched as the bottles bounced off the floor. Luke gawked at Clara who was blushing profusely once again.

"Um, Luke… this is my new friend, Clara. Mom, I'm going to show her around town real quick. We'll be back to eat…ok?" Rory asked and her mother nodded. The girls hurried out while Luke scrambled to gather the spilled condiment bottles.

"So, Mr. Butterfingers…what was that fine display you just put on?" Lorelai inquired, giving her fiancé a curious look.

Luke stood up; his arms once again full as he stared after Rory and Clara.

"She looks like my mom… well when she was younger I mean." Luke mumbled in awe. "I got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach when I saw her…like a sign or something, but that sounds stupid…" he turned to towards the kitchen when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not stupid…" Lorelai assured him, and they kissed. Luke winked and started to prepare some food for the girls. Lorelai sipped her coffee silently; she also felt that strange feeling…like this girl was more than an acquaintance, that she was something more.

It was when Clara and Rory returned to Luke's; that they found the counter had been adorned with a smorgasbord of Luke's specialties: burgers, fries, onion rings, hot sandwiches, salads, and even a stack of blueberry pancakes ( Lorelai's idea) and three kinds of pie.

"Oh my gosh, Luke… I should bring home friends home more often." Rory gushed.

"I made all this on the house; let me know if you need anything else…" Luke grinned as Clara and Rory each grabbed a plate. They giggled as they sat down at the table and began to eat.

Kirk stood up from his table by the window and approached the counter; his usual confused look was pasted on his face.

"Now how come when I bring Mother here, you make us runny eggs and burnt toast? But when they come, you make a feast fit for a king, well in this case, two queens…" Kirk continued rambling, as Lorelai kept her mouth shut and Luke became increasingly more irritated.

"Kirk, would you like some pie?" Lorelai interrupted, causing Kirk to lose his train of thought.

"Uh sure… I just like to be included." Kirk sat as Lorelai dished him a piece of boysenberry pie.

"There ya go, Kirk…enjoy!" Lorelai said, handing Kirk the plate and he returned to his seat.

She smiled as she watched Rory and Clara chat away and Luke put on another pot of his famous coffee.

"You okay?" he inquired, noticing the bittersweet expression on Lorelai's face.

"When Rory was six, her letter to Santa consisted of only one thing… a little sister. Of course, that wasn't going to happen but not wanting to crush her spirits, I told her Santa can't gift people. I was only twenty-two anyway, so it was unlikely that I was going to be having another kid… but I wonder if this is what it would have been like…" Lorelai sighed and Luke smiled.

"If and when her coffee addiction kicks in, then we'll be closer to knowing…" Luke no more had the words out of his mouth than Clara approached the counter, politely clearing her throat.

"May I please have some coffee, Luke?" Clara asked innocently as Rory giggled uncontrollably. Her demeanor was that of pure Lorelai. Luke poured her some coffee and Lorelai beamed. Luke gave her a subtle wink and Lorelai received the silent message conveyed by her fiancé.

After a night of getting to know the Gilmore Girls, Clara certainly had a taste of what a family was and it disappointed her when realizing the time, Rory decided she best get Clara home.

"Don't be a stranger, sweetie…" Lorelai hugged her new acquaintance goodbye.

"Thanks, Lorelai." Clara replied, her blue eyes shining brightly. She turned to Luke and grinned.

"Thanks again to you too, Luke!" she called and Luke waved as Rory and Clara left.

"She's great, huh? She and Rory get along really well too…" Luke went on and on.

"Luke, do I have competition?" Lorelai joked.

"Jeez…" he muttered. "I'm just saying she's nice…happy?"

"Very, actually…" Lorelai noticed and took another sip of coffee, a topper to her evening before returning home.

Clara Bennett became a regular visitor of Stars Hollow, every weekend hanging with Rory, Lorelai and Luke. It was more of a home than she had ever had.

Chilton agreed with Clara and she had progressed well, giving much of the credit to Rory. It seemed the more Clara was around, the more they all loved her. Occasionally, April would stop in for her visits with her dad and she and Clara got on just as great as Clara and Rory. The Gilmore-Danes families were becoming very attached to their new friend. Most of the time the girls were inseparable. Natalie Crowell had never seen Clara light up the way she did whenever April or Rory called for her. Soon Clara's cell-phone was filled up with Lorelai's cell, Rory's cell, the diner and April's house numbers. She was becoming one of the family. It always amused Rory how a simple Chilton visit could turn into a lasting friendship.

It seemed like all was going well, until Lorelai received a terrifying phone call from Rory one evening in mid February.

Lorelai sat in the diner, in her usual place, when her cell-phone began to vibrate. She pulled it out cautiously seeing Luke, knowing good and well Luke had forbidden cell phones inside the diner.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered.

"Mom!?" It was Rory; her voice was wavering as if she was trying not to panic. Lorelai knew it was faulty.

"Rory, honey, what's wrong?" Lorelai immediately blurted.

"Clara was hit by a car, trying to catch one of the girls at her home who had run into the street. They called me because my number was the first number on her speed dial. Logan is in town and we were out, but we rushed to over here as soon as we heard. Mom, what do I do? They won't give any information to me, I'm not family!" Rory finished her story. Lorelai had already put on her coat absentmindedly, acting on instinct.

"Which Hospital?" Lorelai questioned.

"Hartford Memorial." Rory replied.

"I'll be right there, stay calm, hon." Lorelai clapped her cell closed as Luke helped Lane carry a large order to one of the tables. Luke gave her a look.

"The rules still apply…NO cell phones!" he pointed.

"Clara was in an accident…" Lorelai said simply. Luke jumped into Dad mode, grabbed his coat and yelled for April to come on (she was there visiting).

"Screw the rules. Cesar, you're in charge! Lane, lock up!" He rushed outside with his daughter and fiancé in tow and they sped off to Hartford.

Lorelai, Luke, and April found Rory and Logan sitting anxiously in vinyl chairs in the waiting area. Rory hugged her mom as she came in.

"Oh, Mom, I was so scared." Rory shuttered at the thought.

"Have you heard anything?" Luke and April asked in unison. Rory shook her head sadly.

"I'm not family… and Natalie Cromwell is not here yet. The little girl is okay is all I know." Rory explained.

"Well, I am going to get you all some information, this is ridiculous. You all know her better than anyone, screw the rules." Logan rushed off.

"The motto for the night…" Lorelai joked trying to lighten everyone's mood.

They all took a seat as Logan proceeded to tell the nurse at the station that he was Logan Huntzberger and yes those Huntzbergers. He wanted information on Clara Bennett and he wanted it now. The nurse shuffled through her stack of papers and then informed him of the situation. Logan thanked her and returned to Rory's side.

"Well, it sounds worse than it is or so says the surly nurse over there. Clara was unconscious when they brought her in, she's in surgery right now… her knee was messed up pretty badly so they had to repair the muscle right away or her knee might not heal correctly. She also has some bruised ribs and some pretty big scrapes… and I have a feeling that is Natalie Cromwell." Logan pointed over their shoulders as Mrs. Cromwell zoomed over to the registration desk.

"I'll check the progress…" they heard one of the assistants say and Mrs. Cromwell turned, noticing Rory and her family.

"Lorelai, Luke, sorry to see you all in such a horrible situation…" she said regretfully.

"I know, we came as soon as we heard. I hope that's alright…" Lorelai said. Natalie stopped her, smiling despite the circumstances.

"I'm just glad Clara has someone or in this case, many a someone, to care for her. I'm grateful for that." Natalie replied. All of the sudden, a tall dark-haired young man came running through the electronic doors, out of breath and a panicked expression on his face.

"Mrs. Cromwell! What happened? There was a message on my phone that Clara was in an accident…" he took three deep breaths, putting his hands on his knees to keep from passing out.

"James, honey, calm down. We'll get you some water." Natalie led him to a chair.

"James Andrews?" Rory inquired and he nodded, taking the bottle of water Logan handed him.

"Lorelai, Luke, this is Clara's boyfriend James. James, this is Lorelai Gilmore, her fiancé Luke Danes, her daughter Rory, his daughter April and…" she realized she had no idea who the blonde man was.

"Logan, Logan Huntzberger." He introduced himself and James shook hands with him. The nurse returned, casting Logan an irritated look.

"She's in recovery; you can go back with her." Natalie immediately jumped up and hurried to follow the departing informant. Lorelai watched her. She remembered when Rory was in the accident with Luke's nephew, Jess. The phone call, the rushing to the hospital, the waiting, it was horrifying. She felt just like this again tonight. April hugged her comfortingly.

"It's going to be okay…" she assured her soon to be stepmother.

"Thanks sweetie…" Lorelai whispered.

A few silent minutes passed, none of them knowing what to say. Natalie returned to the waiting room, a smile across her worn face. She approached them once again.

"She's asking for you…" She smiled at them. "Perhaps, Lorelai, you should go…"

"Thank you so much," Lorelai hugged her.

"I'll go with you, Mom." Rory said and the two Gilmore Girls rushed off.

"Luke, just so you know, she asked for her parents… Lorelai and Luke." Natalie informed him; Luke was in shock.

Lorelai and Rory entered Clara's room, where the teenager had fallen asleep. Lorelai reached down and pulled the blanket over Clara, then kissed her on the forehead.

"You ever notice how much she looks like you…" Rory asked. Lorelai chuckled.

"No I didn't…" Lorelai replied quietly. "But she has the same name as Dean's little sister." Rory laughed. Lorelai laughed too. An older gentleman in a lab coat entered the room, examining his charts and was startled when he looked up.

"Oh sorry, I was looking for the blonde woman, but apparently that was not her mother. Sorry about that. I'm Dr. Mitchell; I performed the operation on your daughter this evening. I will be back in a little while to talk to you all about the procedure, the precautions and such. But she should be able to go home in the morning." Dr. Mitchell explained right as his beeper went off.

"Sorry about this. Emergency." He sped out and Rory could not help but laugh.

"I told you." She smiled as Luke entered the room, holding a fistful of balloons and a large stuffed dog over his arm.

"I'll let you guys talk. Tell me when she wakes up; I'll take April to the gift shop." Rory left and Luke set down his purchases.

"They thought I was her mother, Luke…" Lorelai blurted out.

"You two do look strangely alike. It's no wonder." He replied, wrapping his arms around Lorelai.

"She gets out of here tomorrow…"

"I don't want her going back to Hartford Children's Center…" Luke took a deep breath as Lorelai stared at him.

"Luke, where is this coming from?"

"We could have lost her tonight… and I don't think I can go through that. Lorelai, don't you see she belongs with us, she needs us and deep down we need her too. I want her to be our daughter, for her to live with us, in Stars Hollow. She can ride the bus to school; she can work at the diner and the inn if we want her to stay out of trouble. I can check out the boyfriend, make sure he's good enough for her. All we have to do it talk to Natalie, get the papers sent in… why are you shaking your head?"

"Luke… what about April? And Rory? Don't you think they should get a say?"

"Of course they should. When Clara gets out of here, we go to lunch and talk this all out. But I don't want her end up without a family, Lorelai. I love her too much. Honestly, I have no idea where any of this is coming from." He ran is fingers through his hair. Lorelai put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I love you, Luke, and I love the idea." She whispered. He kissed her back.

"Can you two please make out in the hallway?" they heard Clara groan sarcastically. They turned around to see the patient smiling weakly at them.

"Hi, sweetie. How ya feeling?" Lorelai asked sitting down on the bed beside her.

"My leg hurts like crazy, but other than that I'm doing okay."

"You saved that little girl's life, you know?' Luke inquired.

"I couldn't let anything happen to her…" Clara whispered.

"And we're not going to let anything happen to you…" Lorelai replied, resting her hand on Clara's.

"What do you mean?"

"We'll tell you later, you just need to rest…" Lorelai started but she was interrupted by a procession of people entered the private room.

"Hey guys," Clara mumbled still groggy.

"Hey, babe, feeling better?" James asked, kissing her. Clara nodded.

"We come bearing gifts!" April smiled, handing Clara a stuffed monkey with a leg cast.

"It's great, April. Thanks." She hugged April appreciatively when she noticed Logan.

"This couldn't be Clara, Ace…" he winked at his girlfriend when Clara looked up at him.

"It sure is." Rory replied. Logan shook his head in disbelief again.

"Nah, she couldn't Clara… I was pretty sure this was the room of the superhero." Logan answered and Clara could not help but laugh.

Natalie came into the crowded room, a bouquet in her hands.

"Well, well, you certainly do have a loyal following." She noted.

"Yeah, I do." Clara replied.

(Author's Note: I accept all reviews! Bring on the flames and, i like nice ones too. This story is going to be updated every two days so make sure to put it on your alerts! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next morning, the brigade arrived to pick up Clara after Lorelai and Luke had had a private audience with Natalie. She was more than thrilled to get the change of guardianship papers sent immediately, if and when it was confirmed Clara was going home with them. She left the cafeteria in a flood of happy tears, as Luke pulled Lorelai into his arms.

"Congratulations, Ms. Gilmore… it's a girl." He whispered lovingly into her ear. She chuckled.

"We have to ask her first…"

"A question most new parents don't have to ask their children…"

"Indeed, let's go get that girl of ours…" Lorelai kissed her fiancé and smiled.

They found Clara sitting in one of the hospital wheelchair out front with Rory and April, who insisted on staying with her. Lorelai and Luke had each spoken to their respective daughters and both were beyond ecstatic. As Lorelai and Luke approached, a long black limo came around the corner. Logan waved from the sunroof.

"Come on everyone! Lunch on me!" Logan called as the limo pulled up to the curb.

"Surprise!" Rory and April screamed in Clara's ears.

"You guys didn't have to do this," Clara exclaimed.

"Of course we did!" James laughed, as he opened the door to help her in, crutches and all.

"We might like ya a little…" April winked. Clara giggled as they all climbed in behind her.

A few minutes later they were all seated at Chateau De Loren, a small bistro a few miles from the hospital. Due to Logan's connections, they were set in the private room in the back so they could enjoy the pleasure of each other's company. Clara was let in on the stories of this remarkable family as they sat around that afternoon. But it was obvious Lorelai was not herself.

It was when she excused herself during coffee and desert that Clara decided to see what was going on.

As Clara got to her feet to follow Lorelai, Luke touched her arm.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly as the rest of the group laughed obsessively at one of James' tales.

"I'm fine…" Clara replied, grabbing her crutches and giving him her genuine smile.

"Do you want Rory or April to go with you?"

"I'll manage." Clara winked as she hopped her way after Lorelai.

She found her sitting on the restroom's upholstered bench, daydreaming it seemed. Clara cleared her throat and Lorelai jumped.

"Oh sweetheart, don't sneak up on me like that!" Lorelai clutched at her chest as Clara giggled.

"You had better get off that leg or we'll end up back in the hospital. Honey, sit down." Lorelai slid over making room for Clara, who graciously sat down beside her.

"Lorelai, are you okay? You sort of seem, for lack for a better term, spaced out."

"Well… you really want to know?" Lorelai seemed shocked. Clara laughed.

"Well it's either that or whatever manages its way out of the deep recesses of the mind of a certain Lorelai Gilmore!" Clara joked.

Lorelai took a deep breath, deciding it was now or never.

"I want you to come live with me!" she exclaimed. Clara nearly fell off her seat.

"What?!"

"I, well Luke and I, want you to come live in Stars Hollow and live with us… to be our daughter."

"But…"

"We talked about it all night, and we talked to Rory and April! Natalie Cromwell is having the papers drawn up and everything. We would let you stay in Rory's old room until we got enough funds for an expansion, and I know Chilton is farther away, but we could arrange bus transportation! James could come and visit, I promise, and you could work at the diner or the inn if you wanted…" Lorelai continued rambling.

"Lorelai…"

"Honey, now if you don't want to, you don't have to, and…"

"Lorelai…!"

"It's whatever you want, don't let our offer get in the way… we're prepared for everything. College, wedding, whatever you want! Hell, we'll even get a dog!"

"Lorelai!" Clara finally got Lorelai to stop.

"Why me?" Clara inquired humbly, tears rolling down her cheeks. Lorelai felt a twinge in her heart as she pulled Clara into her arms.

"Oh honey, because there isn't anyone else in the whole world that could make us happier than we are now. We are deeply devoted and committed to our daughters, 100. But last night, I felt the same way I did when I watched my own kid in the hospital…" Lorelai whispered. Clara wiped the tears from her dark eyes.

"Can I bring all my books?" Clara grinned as Lorelai's face lit up.

"It is a yes?" Lorelai inquired, trying not scream. Clara nodded.

"Oh my gosh!!" two voices yelled from the other side of the bathroom door. Lorelai opened it and Rory and April fell into the bathroom, unaware that the door would suddenly be opened.

Clara laughed hysterically as the two of them picked themselves up off the tiled floor.

"Why are you laughing? You're one of us now!" Rory exclaimed happily, jumping up then she throwing her around Clara.

"I'm happy to be! But that does not exclude me from laughing when you two do something embarrassing!" Clara laughed as she extended her hand to April.

"Another moment for the scrapbook!" April blushed.

"We finally have another Gilmore Girl!" Rory gushed.

"Or Danes, depending on how you look at it." April pointed out.

"Another bridesmaid!" Rory replied.

"Girls, the guys are going to wonder what the heck we are doing in here if we don't go back out there, so let's go." Lorelai held open the door as each one of the girls passed through it. Clara stopped and kissed Lorelai on the cheek.

"Thanks… for everything." Clara whispered as she followed her soon-to-be sisters. Lorelai swelled with love as she approached the table once again. Luke stood, noticing the happy look on his fiancé's face.

"Lorelai, what happened?" he asked immediately. She beamed.

"We're parents…of the same kid." She whispered blissfully.

"She's coming home with us?" he was stunned. She nodded and kissed her lovingly.

"I love you, Lorelai Gilmore."

"I love you too, Luke Danes."

That lunch was only the precursor to the day's excitement. Logan and James were informed of the new addition to the Gilmore- Danes Clan, and they insisted on moving her in right away. So it was decided that they would all trek over to the Children's Center, talk to Natalie and have her moved in by that night.

Clara watched as they loaded her belongings into the back of the limo. She was going to miss it there, all the children and even Natalie. But she was finally going home to a place where she was wanted. A family all her own to love and spend Christmas with for the first time. Natalie Cromwell came out and gave Clara a warm hug.

"No one deserves them more than you, dear. We'll miss you." She smiled.

"Well, you raised me to be who I am today…I wouldn't be here without you!" Clara replied. Lorelai smiled.

"I'll get those papers sent in right away…" Natalie held back her tears of joy. Clara nodded.

"Ready to go home?" Rory asked, putting her arm around Clara's shoulder as they walked back outside.

"Never have those words ever sounded so good!" Clara answered.

That night, April had to go back home to Anna's but was more than excited to be gaining a new sibling. Logan had to catch a late flight to London and regretted leaving behind Rory. He was not pleased with his working situation either. James went back to Hartford to his apartment and Rory had to go back to Yale. So Lorelai and Clara were alone at home that night, fixing up Rory's room with Clara's things. Rory would keep her bed while Clara had a bed on the opposite side so they could share the room.

"Well that looks about right, huh?" Lorelai asked, surveying the room. Clara nodded sipping on her cup of coffee and rubbing her eyes.

"You had better get to sleep, kiddo." Lorelai suggested as Clara climbed carefully into her bed. Lorelai propped the crutches by the wall and pulled the covers over Clara.

"Goodnight, angel." She whispered, kissing Clara on the forehead and turning off the light. "I'm so glad you're here, honey."

"Me too," Clara replied happily, her eyes drooping closed. She slipped into slumber as Paul Anka curled up beside her, Lorelai shut the door. Luke crept into the kitchen, a bag in his hand from the diner.

"Awe, she's asleep…" he groaned. "I brought her a burger and some cheese fries."

"It keeps," she smiled. Luke gave her a curious look.

"You are really happy, aren't you?" he inquired. She nodded.

"On top of the world…" Lorelai replied.

"Lorelai, what are we going to do about your parents?" Luke blurted out. Lorelai was silent.

"When Clara is back to her old self, the bandages are off and everything… I don't want to have to expose her to the 'Gilmores' so soon."

"If you think it's best…"

"I do…"

So when the time for Clara to attend her first Friday night dinner six weeks later, everyone was a little hesitant. Luke pulled the Jeep into the driveway where they saw Rory's car waiting for them. They all stood cautiously, looking at each other. Lorelai set her hand on Clara's shoulder.

"Let's get this show on the road…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The four of them walked up the stone sidewalk and Rory knocked twice. Emily Gilmore opened the heavy wooden front door, but her smile faded when she saw Luke and Clara.

"Well, Well, what a surprise!" she stated stiffly, ushering them inside the Gilmore Mansion.

"Mom, I'm sorry. We sort of planned this out of the blue." Lorelai replied.

"Could have called." Emily muttered under her breath, leading them into the living room. They all followed and as they sat, Emily began preparing drinks for everyone.

"Mom, have I introduced you to Clara?" Lorelai asked, trying to making conversation.

"No, I don't believe you have." Emily responded, handing Lorelai a martini.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Gilmore. Your house is beautiful. I've never seen anything like it." Clara said, as Emily handed her a root beer.

"Thank you. I'm sure you haven't." Emily replied smugly and she took a sip of her drink. Clara glanced over at Lorelai, who got the message and changed the subject.

"Where's Dad?" Lorelai questioned her mother.

"He is finishing up a business call; he will be out in a minute." Emily answered, eyeing Luke. As if he had been cued, Richard Gilmore appeared in the living room.

"Richard, we have two other guests tonight. Luke and Clara." She told him and he smiled.

"Well, that is very nice, isn't it Emily?" Richard said cheerily, taking his drink from his wife.

"Yes, but I hope we have enough dinner for every one." Emily replied.

"Oh Emily, you know we always have enough for twenty. We should be fine." Richard chuckled.

"So Clara, why are you visiting with us this evening?" Richard asked. Clara looked nervously over at Luke and Lorelai. Rory jumped in.

"Clara had been accepted to Chilton on a scholarship. Headmaster Charleston asked me to come and help her get acquainted with the school. We became really good friends." Rory replied. Clara nodded agreeing.

"Well, where do you live, Clara? Who are your parents? Maybe we know them." Emily asked coolly.

"I lived here in Hartford for a very long time until I recently moved Stars Hollow and if you know my parents, let me know where they are. " Clara answered. Lorelai grimaced.

"You have no parents. How modern." Emily replied.

"Mom, enough." Lorelai said quickly.

"So where did you live here in Hartford?" Richard asked, trying to change the subject.

"Mr. Gilmore, I lived at the Hartford Children's Center." Clara mumbled. Lorelai and Luke exchanged a look.

"Mom, Dad. Luke and I have something to tell you. You know we are getting married next month. But what you don't know is that Clara is not just a friend of Rory's, she is going to be our daughter when the paperwork is filed in three weeks." Lorelai announced. Emily set her glass down and started to laugh.

"Richard, did you hear that Luke and Lorelai are going to adopt a sixteen year old girl." Emily laughed hysterically. Richard stared at his wife.

"They are not joking." Rory said seriously.

"Emily, they are serious." Richard noted; Emily stopped laughing.

"What?" Emily was astounded, looking back and forth between her daughter and her husband. Clara and Rory looked at each other nervously.

"I would like to propose a toast. " Richard beamed. "To the newest member of the Gilmore Family, Clara" He raised his glass and took a sip.

"Thank you, Dad." Lorelai said. Emily stood up, furious.

"Richard, what are you doing? Are you actually okay with this? I mean, why on earth, would two people want to adopt a sixteen year old girl, especially when they haven't even gotten married yet! And we just met her! Yet another thing she's kept from us!" Emily yelled.

"Isn't it obvious, Emily? They love her and they want her to have a home with them. I applaud their decision. She is a fine, smart, young lady, especially if she could get into Chilton on a full scholarship, not to mention very pretty." Richard glanced over at Clara and she blushed.

"Well, fine, let them adopt any child they want to, based just on the fact they get a lucky break." everyone in the room sat stunned as Emily fumed. Luke grabbed Lorelai's arm for she as if she was going to explode.

"Emily, she is going to be our granddaughter!" Richard replied.

"She isn't yet. I mean Lorelai, how long have you even known this girl?" Emily exclaimed. Clara stood and ran from the room as Richard and Emily continued to argue. Rory ran after her, but Lorelai felt anger and rage welling up inside her.

"Mom, for once in your life, I wish you would respect my decisions about my life and family. I didn't tell you about it because I knew it would be this way. I will talk to you later, Dad. Thanks for the drinks" Lorelai grabbed her coat and bustled out, Luke behind her. Emily stared as they stormed away.

Lorelai and Luke found Rory sitting with her arms around a sobbing Clara outside on the garden wall. Lorelai's heart ached, realizing what had just happened.  
"Come on, girls, let's go." Luke said comfortingly as Rory walked Clara to the jeep.

The next morning, Clara went to the diner early with Luke. He watched as she silently swept up and refilled coffees. It was unlike Clara to be quiet like she was. Talking was her strong suit. So he slipped into the storage room and quickly dialed the number for the Dragonfly Inn., for Lorelai. After a couple minutes of conversation, the two hung up and Luke pulled his waitress aside.

"Lorelai wanted to know if you could help her up at the inn." Luke informed her. Clara nodded in agreement and she got her coat.

"Want me to drive you there?" Luke inquired.

"No thank you, I'll walk." She hugged Luke and left.

When Clara arrived at The Dragonfly Inn, she noticed a sleek black Jaguar parked out front in the driveway. She hurried inside and saw Emily sitting in the dining room. She turned to go when Lorelai walked up behind her.

"Um, why don't you go into the kitchen, sweetheart? Sookie needs someone to help her. A bunch of the staff got sick and she needs a fill in. Ok?" Lorelai pointed and Clara quickly sped through the dining room into the kitchen. Emily watched her go as Lorelai approached her table.

"Can I help you, Mom?" she asked.

"Lorelai, I wanted to talk…" Emily started but Lorelai interrupted.

"Mom, I can't really talk to you right now. Especially if it is about Clara." Lorelai replied.

"Well, it is about that girl, Lorelai. " Emily insisted.

"Mom, do you know how upset she was by what you said? She has hardly said a word to Luke or me since last night. She is going to be my kid and she won't talk to me! I knew you would be upset but I never dreamed you would be so mean. Talking about not having enough dinner for everyone or saying having no parents is modern. Mom, what a way to make her feel like part of the family." Lorelai vented.

"I have to get to work. We are missing staff due to the flu and Sookie needs help in the kitchen. Drive safe." Lorelai walked away from an astounded Emily. Emily grabbed her purse, stormed out to her car and drove off.

Lorelai entered the kitchen to find Clara chopping vegetables for Sookie. Sookie rushed over to Lorelai, an excited grin on her face.

"Oh, Lorelai, she is a natural in the kitchen. She chops those carrots better than the trained staff we have." Sookie beamed.

"She told me she wants to learn more about cooking so she can help out here and at the diner. So I set her up and she is spectacular." Sookie stopped talking when she saw the look on Lorelai's face.

"She told you that today, Sookie?" Lorelai inquired and Sookie nodded.

"Yeah, why do you ask, sweetie?" Sookie asked and Lorelai left the room. Clara turned around as the door swung. She stopped chopping and sat down on one of the stools while Sookie walked over to her.

"Something is going on between you and your mom, huh?" Sookie asked and Clara nodded.

"Sookie, when you see her tell her I went home. I wasn't feeling well. Okay?" Clara requested as she pulled on her coat and exited through the back door. Sookie sighed.

When Clara got home, Rory was sitting in their bedroom, studying for a term paper. She looked up when Clara came in.

"Hey I thought you were going to be working at the inn and the diner today. Something up?"

"I thought you were going to be at Yale. Sorry, I'll go." Clara turned to go when Rory stopped her.

"No, stay. What's the matter?" Rory closed her book.

"Your grandmother came to the Dragonfly today, and Lorelai totally chewed her out. " Clara answered. Rory sighed.

"Wow, I can only imagine how that must have gone." Rory replied. Clara nodded.

"Not well, I could hear most of it from the kitchen. And it was mostly about me. I made up an excuse for Sookie to tell Lorelai so I could come home. It was awful. I mean, look what I caused." Clara said, sitting down on her own bed

"Clara, you didn't do anything. Mom knew Grandma would act crazy, but last night, she was over the top crazy. Don't blame yourself. Mom and Luke will figure it out."

"Do you think Lorelai and Luke still want to adopt me after what happened last night?" Clara asked. Rory came over and sat down next to her.

"Are you kidding? Of course, they will. Clara, I have never seen Mom smile like the way she does when she looks at you. Mom wants you to talk to her though. She's worried. So is Luke." Rory said. As she said that, they heard the front door open

"Rory, is Clara here?" Lorelai said loudly.

"Back here," Rory answered. Lorelai hurried in.

"Clara, are you okay? I nearly had a heart attack when Sookie said you were gone." Lorelai sat down next to Clara on the bed and threw her arms around her.

"I just told Sookie I wasn't feeling well. I knew you were offended about what happened with your mom, and I did not want to make you more upset." Clara answered.

"You heard that?" Lorelai asked. Clara smiled.

"The people in China could have heard it." Clara answered and Lorelai smiled a little.

"Honey, I just wanted you to talk to me. I was upset that you would talk to Sookie and not me. Sounds stupid but I am worried about you, kid. You have hardly said a word since last night, which is not like you at all." Lorelai said, releasing Clara from the hug. Clara smiled. Rory laughed quietly.

"I did not know what to say then, but I do now." Clara replied.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"That I love living here with you all and that I don't want that to change and that I really love you…Mom." Clara said. Lorelai smiled with tears in her eyes. It was the first time Clara had ever called her "Mom". Rory smiled.

"Why don't we take the rest of the day and go shopping?" Lorelai suggested and both of the girls agreed.

"Let me go change and I will be right down." Lorelai hurried upstairs while Rory grabbed her books and started to load them into her bag.

"Hey, Rory," Clara stopped her and Rory looked up. "She smiles that way at you too. Trust me." Clara ran after Lorelai and Rory grinned.

(Author's Note: To clear it up, Clara is NOT a long lost family member of the Gilmores and/or Danes families. I just wanted there to be an immidiate spark so to speak between them all and I used apperance. Sorry for any confusion or disapointment, but I hope you are all enjoying the story! Mutiple chapter reviews are so HIGHLY apperciated!!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Following a couple of hours at the mall, the Gilmore girls decided to go home. On the drive back, Lorelai noticed a bridal gown shop. She sighed. Rory and Clara looked at each other.

"Mom, look, wedding dresses! We should go in there." Rory exclaimed.

"Why?" was Lorelai's response.

"Come on, you haven't picked out your dress yet, and it's the last thing we have to do before the wedding. Besides make our dresses." Clara pointed out. Lorelai rolled her eyes and pulled over in front of the shop. Rory and Clara smiled at each other.

The shop was filled with the most gorgeous wedding dresses any of them had ever seen.

"These probably cost an arm and a leg." Lorelai whispered in their ears.

"Come on, Mom, look around. What have you got to lose?" Clara laughed.

"My life savings, your college fund, the inn …shall I go on?"

"No, I get the point but still." Clara said as she followed Rory to the bridesmaids section of the store.

Lorelai looked around when she noticed a particularly pretty dress at the back of the store. She walked over to it. The dress was sleeveless and strapless, made of soft white silk with a beaded torso. Rory and Clara noticed her gazing at it and they chuckled.

"Try it on," Rory suggested as they walked up behind her.

"It's the only one of this dress I see, though." Lorelai replied. Clara looked at the tag.

"Mom, it's your size!" Clara gasped. "And it's on sale!"

A friendly clerk walked up to them.

"Can I help you?" she inquired.

"I would like to try this dress on, please." Lorelai grinned at the girls and they gave each other a high five when their mother and the clerk walked away.

When Lorelai came out in the dress, Rory and Clara both sank on to the chairs behind them with awe.

"Oh Mom," Rory gushed. "It's beautiful." Clara nodded in agreement.

"It fits perfectly." Lorelai squealed excitedly.

"Get it!" Rory and Clara exclaimed at the same time, and they laughed. Lorelai bought it and left with the dress, matching shoes, and a big smile on her face. She couldn't wait to get married.

When they got back to town, the three of them immediately ran into the diner. They were extremely giddy as they sat down at the counter in front of Luke.

"Whoa, you three knock over a coffee cart or something?" he asked when they stood there laughing happily.

"Mom got her wedding dress and yes we did. Three cups each!" Clara laughed. Luke looked at Lorelai when Clara said "Mom". Lorelai smiled and nodded. Luke leaned over the counter to kiss her. Rory put her hand over Clara's eyes.

"I'm not four." Clara said, dodging her hand.

"Well, you all need some food to absorb all that coffee, what to eat?" Luke asked.

"Chili cheese fries for me!" Rory replied.

"Me too, but no beans in the chili!" Clara added.

"Me three, and no tomatoes either. We wouldn't want to eat any thing healthy!" Lorelai answered. Luke looked at the three of them.

"How about some carrots?" he suggested. They looked at each other.

"Do we look like rabbits?" Lorelai inquired.

"With the ears and whiskers?" Rory followed suit.

"Should we eat outside?" Lorelai kept going.

"Maybe later, Dad," Clara called over the rant. Luke rolled his eyes as he turned toward the kitchen. Clara had called him "Dad." He smiled out at them as they laughed. He wondered how he had gotten so lucky to have them all.

* * *

"Chili cheese fries and three waters!" Luke laid a heaped over plate in front of the three of them.

"Water, a foreign beverage." Lorelai laughed. They all took a few fries and began to eat. As they did, they heard the door open behind them. They turned to find none other than Emily Gilmore! Lorelai set her food down and turned toward her mother.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Lorelai was in shock.

"I need to talk to you and since you refused to talk to me earlier at the inn, and I knew you would hang up on me if I tried to call, I came back. You weren't at home so I came to where I thought you all would most likely be." Emily answered.

"Can I get you a cup a coffee?" Luke mumbled.

"Yes, thank you." Emily replied coolly.

"Lorelai, may I talk to you in private?" Emily faced her daughter.

"Mom, how private do you want to get? No one is here but us."

"Outside, now." She commanded.

"Mom, I am with my daughters. I am not just going to leave." Lorelai answered. Clara choked. Luke set the coffee out in front of Emily.

"Lorelai, maybe you should go with your mother, for a few minutes." Luke said to her.

"Thank you, Luke." She turned and led Lorelai outside. Luke, Clara and Rory tried not to listen but they ended up hearing every word.

Lorelai shut the door as she and her mother went out onto the empty sidewalk. It was unusually cold that evening, especially for the end of Marchand the conversation was not helping with the chilling vibes.

"What is this about, Mom?" she asked as she buttoned her coat.

"I wanted to apologize about last night. I was rude of me to judge Clara that way and by default, you. I just want what is best for you and I didn't what some troubled teenager ruining your life. Who knows what kind of people, what kind of background she came from?" Emily explained.

"Mom, she is a good kid. Her biological mother was the same age I was when I had Rory. However, unlike me, she gave her daughter up to benefit herself and her life, not Clara's. Clara grew up watching other kids get homes, and I knew that if that was what I had to do for Rory, than I would want her to find a home. Wouldn't you?" Lorelai asked. Emily stood there in disbelief.

"Of course, Lorelai." Emily responded.

Clara opened the door and came outside.

"Mom, Dad wanted your help with something." Clara said quietly. Lorelai nodded and Clara turned to go back in the diner when Emily stopped her.

"Clara, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I should have never said any of things last night, because they were definitely not true. I am glad that you are going to become part of this family." Emily hugged her. "From now on, I want you to call me Grandma. Mrs. Gilmore is too formal. And I certainly I hope I didn't affect the relationship between you and Lorelai." Emily glanced up at Lorelai.

"Clara, you don't have a coat on, you should go inside." Lorelai said.

"Okay, Mom." Clara was about to reenter the diner when she instantly turned and hugged Emily.

"Thank you …Grandma," Clara whispered and she hurried back to talk to Rory.

"Again, I am so sorry, Lorelai. Tell Luke and Rory for me, please." Emily requested and Lorelai nodded.

"I should probably go back inside." Lorelai turned to go back into the diner when Emily started to speak.

"Lorelai," Emily started. Lorelai turned to face her.

"You did the honorable thing when you had Rory. You had a responsibility to that little girl and for your sacrifice, I have always respected you. I do not know what I would have done in your shoes. I am still waiting for my decision about Luke, but I think I am really going to like that girl!" Emily smiled. "Well, good night Lorelai." Emily started to walk back to her car.

"We'll see you on Friday." Lorelai called after her. Emily beamed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next couple of weeks seemed to zoom by for Lorelai. Her wedding day, set for mid-April, was fast approaching and she was getting more nervous. She had finished the girls' dresses but she felt like she was forgetting something. In addition, Clara's adoption hearing was the same week as the wedding. Clara was having a tougher time. James decided to head to New York to find a better job and her separation anxiety was tremendous. She didn't understand why he was ready to do this so suddenly. To make matters sadder… Logan hadn't managed a visit since his trip back near Clara's accident and Rory missed him terribly. So everyone seemed to be on edge, but overall happy.

Lorelai sat on the couch with Rory and Clara two nights before the wedding. They were all eating ice cream out of the carton while watching an old black and white movie when Luke came with a flower arrangement in his arms. Lorelai looked up at him and sighed.

"That was supposed to get delivered to the inn, I'm sorry, Luke." She got up and set it on the floor next to the other sixteen flower arrangements sent from all of Emily's friends that Lorelai had asked to be sent to the inn.

"All they do is send us flowers, they are all rich. Why don't they send a gift or money?" Clara asked as she ate a spoonful of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"Oh believe me, they will send money. But they want you to send a thank you card for the flowers first. I am so used to this concept; I could do it in my sleep." Lorelai replied, taking her carton of ice cream from Rory.

"Your parents haven't sent any flowers yet though." Luke noted, looking through all the flowers.

"It hasn't come yet, it will be shaped like their broken hearts. We can throw darts at it after the wedding." Lorelai answered, turning off the movie. Clara laughed.

"I thought you and Grandma, were starting to patch up your relationship, though." Clara stated.

"Oh, honey, that is going to take years. I want it to be resolved but that commitment has to come from both sides. Not just one." Lorelai responded.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Clara took another bite of ice cream. Paul Anka came running from the kitchen, when they all heard a smash.

"One of these stupid things has thorns!" Luke exclaimed, walking out of the kitchen, clutching his hand. Lorelai grabbed her first- aid kit out of the closet and doctored his hand.

"Probably my mother's idea…" Lorelai mumbled and the girls giggled.

"Don't you both have school tomorrow?" Luke asked, looking at Clara and Rory.

"Yeah, we do." Rory said, looking at her watch. Clara put the lid on her ice cream and stood up to stretch.

"Hey, Mom, I have to stay late at school tomorrow, so is it okay if Rory picks me up for Friday night dinner?" Clara inquired.

"Detention?" Lorelai asked sternly.

"No, no, the paper." Clara said, walking in to the kitchen.

"I lose more time from my kids because of that Chilton paper." Lorelai answered. "Okay, but make sure you have something to wear for dinner."

"Thanks, Mom." Rory kissed her mother. "I got to get to Yale. Logan's plane is going to be arriving from London tomorrow, and I want to get to the airport early to meet him. I think his plane comes in at ten. You should feel special. He is flying in for your wedding." Rory picked up her coat and hugged Luke.

"Bye, Hon." Lorelai said.

"Clara, would you come help me with my stuff?"

"Sure." Clara answered and she followed her sister outside.

Lorelai walked to the window to see what they were doing. Luke came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So are you ready to be Mrs. Gilmore- Danes?" he whispered as she turned around.

"More than you know." She kissed him. The girls outside made sure their mother wasn't looking before they started talking.

"Do you think she believed me about the paper?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, it was a good idea to use something for Chilton, because she doesn't read the newsletter or she would know that you don't even have school tomorrow. After you go to Luke's tomorrow, get on the bus until the next stop. I will meet you there. So you will come with me to the airport to pick up Logan, then we head over to Grandma and Grandpa's to set up. Sookie is going to call in sick, even though she's not, so she will meet us there with the treats and such for the party. But it won't be a problem because she has the meals already prepared for the inn. So we should be set." Rory explained.

"Do you think she will be surprised?" Clara asked." Especially with the guest list we set up?"

"Oh yeah, let's see. We got Sookie, and Jackson, and their kids, Babette and Morey, Lane and Zack, Michel, Miss Patty, Kirk and Lulu, Liz, T.J., Logan, Paris and Doyle, April, and so many more. I mean she has to be surprised." Rory smiled in excitement.

"Definitely." Clara agreed. Just as they hugged good-bye, Lorelai called out to them.

"Clara, remember a thing called school you have tomorrow. It is almost eleven. Bed." Lorelai called. Rory and Clara said good-bye and Rory drove away. Clara went back in to the house.

"What were you two talking about out there?" Lorelai gave Clara a look as she shut the door.

"Rory needed me to help her with her present for Logan. But I need to go to bed, see you guys tomorrow." She hugged her parents and went off in to her room.

The next morning when Lorelai and Clara were walking to Luke's, Lorelai's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered.

"Lorelai, it's me, Sookie. I can't come in to work today. I caught the flu from Manny. Now Jackson and the kids are sick too. But do not worry this is only the 24 hours bug so we should all be ready for your wedding tomorrow. I just am having a sick day. But don't worry, all the meals are prepped, just have Carmen read my menu and she can fix dinner for tonight." Sookie faked a sneeze.

"Okay, Sookie, do you need me to bring over any thing?" Lorelai asked.

"No, sweetie, we have it under control. Talk to you tomorrow." Sookie smiled as she hung up.

"Well, Sookie is not feeling well. So she called in sick. But she said she will be up and ready for tomorrow." Lorelai said, opening the door to the diner.

"Oh, well I hope she feels better." Clara replied doing her best not to laugh as she walked behind the counter while Lorelai sat down. Clara poured them each a cup of coffee. When Luke came out of the kitchen, he sighed, annoyed at the sight of Clara behind the counter and looked at Lorelai.

"I taught her every thing I know." Lorelai smiled. Luke rolled his eyes and kissed her. Clara grinned.

"What are you doing back here, huh?" he asked, hugging his daughter while laughing.

"I have to catch my bus, Dad." She giggled, grabbing a muffin from the pie safe.

"Get going." He replied pushing her out from behind the counter.

"Okay, okay. But can I have two muffins please?" He pulled another one out and handed it to her.

"Thanks, Dad. Bye Mom." She called. Boarding the bus, she immediately prepared herself to get off. Sure enough, when the bus turned the corner out of Stars Hollow, there was Rory's car. After climbing in, Clara pulled out the chocolate chip muffin she scored to Rory.

"You know me too well." Rory laughed. Clara nodded.

"Hey, on the way to the airport, can we find someplace for me to change out my uniform?"

"You bet." Rory answered and they sped off toward the airport.

As they were driving, Rory's cell phone started to ring. She looked at it and sighed.

"It's Mom, so don't talk." Rory flipped it open and answered casually.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked Lorelai.

"Hey, Rory, do you know what Clara's new cell number is? I had it in my phonebook; I must have been deleted." Lorelai answered.

"Sure, I think I know her cell number, hold on." Rory pushed the hold button and looked at Clara.

"Your number is..?"

"921-4900" Clara answered. Rory nodded and repeated back to her mother.

"Hey, Mom, why did you need it anyway?"

"Clara left her notes at the inn and I was going to call her and ask if she needs it for today for the paper." Lorelai replied.

"Oh, notes for the paper!" Rory repeated, looking at Clara. Clara winced.

"Well I am going to call and ask her, talk to you later, angel."

"Ok, Mom. See you tonight." Rory hung up.

"You left your notes, at the inn. Be ready for the call from Mom." Rory noted just as Clara's phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey, it's me. Um, you left some of your notes for the paper in the kitchen here at the inn, and I was wondering if you needed them because I could drive them to you at lunch if you want."

"Actually, those are a copy of my notes; I have the originals with me." Clara responded. Rory nodded to acknowledge that her explanation was a believable excuse.

"Rory told me it was a good idea to make a copy of my notes just in case of this very problem. But thanks Mom."

"Ok, hon. I'll see you tonight. Bye." Lorelai hung up. Clara sighed in relief.

"That was a close call." Clara mumbled as they pulled into the airport parking lot.

"Yeah, but all is good. Let's go find Logan." Rory squealed excitedly. They parked and went into the airport.

When Rory and Clara entered the terminal, they heard a male voice speak next to them.

"Well, well, look who it is." Logan Huntzberger walked over to them with a wide grin spread over his face.

"Hiya, Ace." He said as Rory flung herself into his arms.

"Oh, Logan, I missed you." She replied as Logan leaned in to kiss her.

"Ok, now that grosses me out." Clara laughed.

"Does that belong to you, Ace?" Logan asked as they walked over to Clara.

"Ha, very funny, Logan." Rory gave him a look.

"Oh my gosh, Logan, it is so good to see you back in Connecticut!" Clara hugged him.

"It's good to see you too, pal. Man, you grew up in the last few months." He said, looking her over.

"Really?" Clara giggled.

"Sure. What do you think Ace? Should we take her out for a drink after the party?" Logan and Clara laughed. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we have to get to my grandparents' house to set up for the party." Rory pulled each of them by the hand and they had to run to keep up with her.

It seemed to take longer to get to Emily and Richard's than Rory had intended. Logan had them go by Yale, to pick up his suit, then he treated them to lunch and it was nearly three o' clock by the time they reached the house. At the Gilmore Mansion, Emily had maids busily cleaning and setting buffet tables.

"Rory, Logan, Clara, come in, come in." she ushered them inside where they were bombarded by a panicked Sookie.

"I forgot your mom's favorite salad dressing!" She cried.

"It's ranch, Sookie." Clara assured her. Sookie sighed with relief and rushed back in to the kitchen.

"Well, Sookie is at work in the kitchen, I have maids decorating the rooms. The band will be over here, Lane called and they said they are on their way. What else needs to be done?" Emily asked showing them around.

"The bar is going where? And the table for presents?" Rory asked.

"On the patio." Emily answered, pointing. "The presents will be on a table in the foyer."

"I think all that is left to do is for us to get ready." Rory said, pulling her sister upstairs.

"But Rory we have three and a half hours. What is the rush?" Clara asked.

"Grandma probably has a stylist up stairs and guests are going to be arriving in an hour. So we need to be ready to go through the plans with them and so we look really good when Mom and Luke get here." Emily smiled as she herself had trained Rory in her party planning. Clara agreed with her sister.

"Logan, you can get ready in one of the other guest rooms upstairs." Emily told him.

"Thank you, Emily." Logan replied.

"In here." Rory said to Clara as she entered into a bedroom at the top of the stairs and Logan entered one across the hall. Clara shut the door and set her bag on the bed.

"Rory, you okay?" she asked as she hung up her dress on the back of the door. Rory nodded.

"I am just so happy Logan is here. I love him so much; I do not know what I am going to do when he has to go back there." Rory smiled, pulling out her own dress. Clara nodded.

"I know how you feel. I really miss James. He hasn't been able to contact me with me since he left! I mean I know he is two years older, and I am not sure how Mom and Dad feel about that. But I have loved him my whole life. We grew up together." Clara said sitting down on the edge the bed and slid her feet out of her tennis shoes. Rory sat down beside her.

"Awe, hon. He knows about the wedding and your adoption hearing, I know he'll be home soon. New York can't keep that boy forever!" Rory was determined to cheer her little sister up.

"I certainly hope so…unless he found another theatre chick that he's fallen head over heels in love with…" Clara smiled weakly.

"Trust me…he'll be home soon…" Rory assured her.

"I know, but tonight is for Mom and Dad. We had better get ready." Clara went into the bathroom, and again silently prayed that somehow James would realize how much she missed him.

As the hired stylist was finishing Clara and Rory's hair, there was a firm knock at the door.

"Come in!" Rory called. Emily came in and she sighed happily.

"You both look so beautiful!" she gushed. Rory and Clara smiled at each other.

"Thank you, Grandma." the girls said in unison. Emily smiled.

"Oh, wait. I have something for you girls." Emily walked over to the antique dresser and pulled two small boxes, handing each of the girls one.

"I had these made for you. I thought you would like them." Emily explained as the girls opened their boxes. Inside of each box, there was a silver heart cutout, embedded with small diamonds. Their names were engraved at the top of their individual necklaces.

"Now, don't worry. Rory's is only a slight bit bigger because Clara's fits inside of it. And both of these hearts with go inside of the one I bought for your mother." Emily beamed as the girls fastened each other's necklace around their necks for them.

"They are beautiful, Grandma." Rory thanked her as the girls hugged their grandmother.

"Nothing is too good for either of my granddaughters…" she winked at them. "But honestly, does the band have to dress like that?! Dressing like hobos for a sophisticated party…"

"Grandma!!" Rory and Clara exclaimed. "Just when we thought you were getting used to all this…"

"Sorry… won't happen again…" Emily mumbled before following the girls downstairs.

"Yeah right…" Rory hissed in Clara's ear. Emily cleared her throat.

"I may be old but I still can hear, you know!" Emily insisted defensively

**"**Yes Grandma…" they both uttered in monotone before breaking into a fit of giggles. Emily rolled her eyes but on the inside she felt just as giggly and excited as they did. She and her family were finally starting to connect…for real.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

An hour later guests started to arrive for the party, right on schedule.

Richard and Emily had the perfect house for a party. It was big enough for all their friends to be able to be in the same room. As Rory was talking to Lane and Paris, Logan pulled Clara aside, behind the bar,

"Clara, can I talk to you a sec?" Logan requested, quietly.

"Sure." Clara answered.

Logan pulled a small velvet box out of his suit coat and handed to her.

"Open it." He insisted. Clara opened it to reveal a golden band with a huge diamond on it.

"Logan, don't you think you it is a bit sudden for you to be asking me to marry you? "Clara joked. Logan laughed.

"No. It is for your sister. Clara, I am going to ask her to marry me tonight after the party. Do you think she will like it?" Logan inquired, putting it back in his pocket as Richard and Emily made their way through toward the foyer.

"Logan, I know she will." Clara smiled and she embraced him.

"You better go talk to your guests." Logan suggested as more people from Stars Hollow arrived.

As Logan started to walk away, Clara grabbed him by the sleeve.

"Logan, I am really glad that you are going to my brother-in law." She said and he smiled.

"Thanks." He answered and she walked over to join her sister.

At six -thirty on the dot, Rory noticed Luke's truck pull into the driveway. The house didn't look any different to Lorelai because Richard had everyone park around back. Luke knew what was going on, so he acted casual as he opened Lorelai's door. Rory told every one to hide as she, Clara, Logan, Richard and Emily hurried in to the living room. The maid answered the door as Luke knocked.

"They are in the foyer." The maid took their coats and Luke and Lorelai went with the rest of them.

"Hey, guys!" Rory exclaimed as they came in. Lorelai sat down next to Luke as Richard passed out the drinks.

"You three look awfully nice tonight." Lorelai pointed out, looking at Rory, Logan and Clara suspiously.

"Well, we wanted tonight to be special because you aren't going to just Lorelai Gilmore by this time tomorrow." Rory said.

"Tomorrow, you are going to finally be Mrs. Luke Danes!" Clara noted.

**"**I'll toast to that." Luke replied with a smile toward Lorelai. She smiled back.

"To Lorelai and Luke!" Logan said.

"To Lorelai and Luke!" Cheers broke out all over the place as all the party guests emerged from their hiding spots. April came up and hugged her dad as people filed around them.

"Oh my, who did all this?" Lorelai was shocked when she saw all of her friends standing around her.

"You do you think?" Sookie replied walking up to her. Lorelai hugged her.

"I planned this out weeks ago with the master party planners, those crazy daughters of yours." Sookie smiled.

"You weren't sick, were you?" Lorelai laughed hugging her. Sookie glanced over at Clara and Rory, who were beaming ear to ear.

"Richard and Emily were nice enough to let the girls use the house for the party." Luke smiled as he put an arm around Lorelai's shoulders. Lorelai wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"We couldn't have done it with out Grandma and Grandpa." Clara acknowledged Emily and Richard.

"You and Luke are very lucky to have such beautiful and very clever daughters." Emily said. April smiled.

"I didn't do much. But I managed to help as much as I could. Schoolwork took up most of my time. Plus Rory and Clara can drive. Surprise, Dad!" April explained. Everyone laughed.

"The girls were here hours ago helping to set up the party." Logan added. Lorelai looked over at them.

"That's what you get for not reading the newsletter. I did not even have school today." Clara giggled.

"Get over here." Lorelai whispered to them as she tried not to cry. Everyone clapped as Lorelai wrapped her arms around them.

"We love you, Mom." Rory said.

"And I love you both so much." Lorelai replied, releasing them from the hug.

"Let's get the party started." Babette cried out as Lane's band started to play. Everyone started to dance and talk. Rory and Clara gave each other a high five and went to go join the party.

When it was time to open their presents, Rory and Clara pushed their present toward them first.

"You two got us a present? You gave us the party, wasn't that enough?" Lorelai said, taking a red envelope from them. Clara and Rory smiled at each other. Lorelai ripped off the top of the envelope and two plane tickets fell out. Logan's family's private jet would be flying them to and back from for a five day stay at Martha's Vineyard.

"We knew you two weren't to go on a honeymoon because of work, so Clara, April, and I are going to run the inn and the diner for you. Sookie, Michel, and Caesar all pitched in on this too. We all wanted you two to have a real honeymoon." Rory said as Luke and Lorelai looked over the tickets in shock.

"I can't believe it. Thank you all so much." Luke said, getting up to hug them all.

As Lorelai and Luke were opening the rest of their presents, there was a loud knock on the front door. Rory rushed to answer it.

"Oh my gosh, hi. I am so glad you could make it. She is going to be so surprised." Rory grabbed the wrist of the guest and dragged them inside. Clara sat down next to Lorelai and Luke and hugged them.

"Where did you get this necklace?" Lorelai asked examining Clara's silver heart.

"Grandma gave them to Rory and me before the party started. Mine fits inside of Rory's, and Rory's fits inside of…" Emily finished Clara's sentence.  
"Yours." Emily handed Lorelai a velvet box. Lorelai opened and inside was her silver heart.

"Mom, thank you." Lorelai said. Emily smiled.

Rory called out for everyone's attention.

"Now, I know this party is all about Luke and Mom. And who isn't glad they are finally getting married." Every one clapped and cheered. Rory continued.

"But Luke isn't the only one legally joining our family. As you all know, Clara been living with us for almost three months and this week, she is finally going to a Gilmore Girl." Rory announced. Everyone smiled.

"And of course a Danes." She added, looking at Luke.

"Rory, what are you doing?" Clara muttered. Rory smiled and went on.

"Well, I pulled a few strings to get my newest little sister the best present she could ask for... her boyfriend!" Rory smiled as James walked out behind Clara and everyone cheered. Clara did not understand why they were looking at her. Lorelai pointed over her shoulder and Clara turned. She sat there shocked.

"You look beautiful." James said, leaning down to kiss her.

**"**Oh my gosh!" She started to say but James interrupted her with a kiss.

"How romantic!" Babette and Miss Patty gushed, putting handkerchiefs to their eyes. Clara jumped up and hugged him.

"You idiot, next time you don't answer my emails, I am going to kick your butt!" Clara exclaimed, right as Hep Alien began to play again.

"Well I wanted to tell you in person…" He sat down in one of the chairs and Clara sat on his lap, confused.

"Tell me what?" Clara asked as she wrapped her arms around him. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her too.

"That I am moving back. To Stars Hollow anyway. I was offered a scholarship to the community college theatre program and a teaching job at the Kids Community Theatre in Hartford. And I missed you so much, I couldn't stand it. New York is not really my territory just yet…" James explained.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it. You're moving back." She squealed kissing him. Luke cleared his throat fatherly.

"Maybe we should talk later." James mumbled, getting the hint. Clara nodded. Clara got up and hugged Rory,

"Thank you, Rory." she whispered in her sister's ear.

"Your welcome, Clara." Rory smiled as they broke apart.

* * *

The party ended a hour later and everyone left, except for James, Clara, Rory, Lorelai, Luke, April, Logan, Richard and Emily.

"It was a fabulous party, girls." Lorelai smiled as her two daughters sat down on either side of her.

"Thanks, it was just to show how much we care." Clara replied.

"And how much we really want to you to marry Luke." Rory beamed.

"Well, I think this has been the best Friday night dinner ever." Emily stated. Everyone agreed as Richard pulled an envelope out of his pocket.

"Lorelai, Luke, we know no present could top the ones from your daughters. But this is your wedding present from us." Richard handed Luke the envelope. He opened it and gasped.

"Richard, I do not think we can accept this." Luke exclaimed as Lorelai snatched the paper from her fiancé.

"Dad, this is a check for a quarter of a million dollars." Lorelai was stunned. Rory and Clara leaned into look at it.

"We know, Lorelai. We want you to have it. Use it for anything you like." Richard explained.

"Lorelai, we want you to use the money for your family's benefit. College funds, adoption fees, a new house, or renovations to your house now, new cars, vacations, anything that will make you all happy. The only thing we don't want you to do with money is buy Clara a car." Emily added. They all looked at each other.

"How come I can't get a car?!" Clara inquired.

"We were going to ask your parents if that could be your adoption gift. But it is up to them." Emily replied.

Clara looked over at her parents.

"Mom, what are you two doing all this for? Necklaces, checks, and now a car, I don't understand." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, we want to provide for our family like we should have done a long time ago. We want you to have everything you could ever possibly want for you and your family."

"Thank you both so much." Lorelai was so appreciative.

"And the car!?" Clara cried, looking over at Luke and Lorelai. James, Rory, April, and Logan tried their best not to laugh. Emily and Richard grinned at each other.

Lorelai and Luke glanced at each other and smiled.

"I guess if Grandpa and Grandma offered, than…" Lorelai started but before she could finish, Clara flew into their arms.

"Thank you, thank you!" Clara cried, hugging them. She turned to embrace her grandparents. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Emily smiled.

"Well, since we seem to be giving out gifts now." Logan started as Clara sat down on James' lap.

"I have Lorelai and Luke's present at Yale and was going to bring it to the wedding. So I guess the only present I have to give is to Rory." Logan walked over to where Rory sat next to her sister. Logan smiled at Clara and she winked. Rory looked at the two of them and raised an eyebrow.

"What is going on?" Rory asked.

"Rory," Logan started, "Ever since the day I first laid eyes on you, I think I was in love with you. I may not have shown it then but I did. You are beautiful, smart, and funny, and one of the best writers I have ever known. And tonight, I am asking you if you would please, be my wife." Logan pulled the ring out of his pocket and handed it to Rory. She looked around at her family and started to cry a little.

"But what about London?" she asked, crying.

"By the time we get married, I won't have to be in London anymore and we can be together…forever." Logan said, taking her hand. "So what do you say?" he asked.

"I say…yes!" Rory exclaimed and Logan immediately kissed her passionately, a smile radiating over his face. Everyone grinned at one another, happily.

"I love you, Rory Gilmore, you know that, right?" Logan whispered.

"Yes I do. And I love you, Logan Huntzberger, with all my heart." She kissed him and he placed the ring on her finger.

"Oh my gosh, I am getting married." Rory exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, you're getting married." Lorelai cried and threw her arms around her oldest daughter.

"Oh Mom, I can't believe it. I mean I didn't ask you if I could get married so ..?" Rory waited as Lorelai brushed tears out of her eyes.

"Oh, honey, you are way beyond the point of having to ask me if you can do something, I want you to be happy." Lorelai answered. Rory hugged her mother.

"I think this calls for a toast." Richard handed out champagne to those able to drink it and sparkling apple stuff to the ones underage.

"To Rory and Logan." Richard and Emily raised their glasses.

"To Rory and Logan!" they all chime into together. They raised their glasses and drank to the newly engaged.

* * *

On the way out of the Gilmore House, Luke and Lorelai divided the kids, the girls with Lorelai and the guys with Luke.

As Luke and Lorelai kissed good-bye, the five others acted as if the public display of affection was horrific, groaning and trying to pull them apart.

"Do you know any of these kids?" Luke laughed as James and Logan pulled him away.

"I am more worried about their criminal records." Lorelai called as April, Rory and Clara pulled her the other way. When they had gotten Luke and Lorelai in their rightful vehicles, Rory and Clara met back up with Logan and James in the center of the driveway.

As the girls started to kiss their guys, they heard the cars start up and drive away.

"See you tomorrow!" they called as they broke apart and ran toward their respected cars. April laughed when Rory and Clara got in the car.

"You should've seen the look on your faces." April laughed hysterically. Clara put her hand over April's mouth as Lorelai pulled out of the driveway.

"Do you think her mother would mind if we dropped her in a ditch on the way home?" Clara asked as April continued to laugh. Lorelai and Rory giggled as they headed toward Stars Hollow.

Late that night, when she had gotten April settled on the couch, Lorelai crept into her closet and slipped into her wedding dress. Clara and Rory had heard her moving upstairs and they snuck up the stairs to her room to spy. Paul Anka was lying on the bed when they entered and he started to bark. Lorelai rushed out into her room panicked, and sighed with relief when saw it was only Rory and Clara.

"Oh my gosh, what are you two doing up here?" she asked sitting down on the bed, to regain her normal breathing pattern.

"We couldn't sleep and besides we could her you moving up here." Rory explained as Lorelai stood to examine herself in the full-length mirror. Lorelai sighed with happiness.

"You look great, Mom," Clara said as Lorelai sighed again. Rory nodded.

"This all seems so right." Lorelai whispered quietly.

"That is because it is." Rory assured her, fixing the back of the dress.

"I know it is. I mean so much has happened lately. I am getting a husband, another daughter, a stepdaughter, a son-in-law. And the truth is… it feels like my life is just now starting. If that makes some kind of weird sense." Lorelai laughed as she changed in to her pajamas.

"I know what you mean. My life seemed very empty until I became a part of your lives and you all became a part of mine. I really only had James for most of my life. And now, I have everything I ever wished for and more." Clara said, getting under the covers of Lorelai's bed. Rory followed her.

"Thank you, sweetheart. But I have some bad news. Neither of you are staying up here tonight. Scoot!" She ordered, climbing in to her bed.

"Mom, please just for a few minutes?" Clara begged.

"Yeah, please, Mom?" Rory begged while the two girls tried not to laugh.

"What are you two, three years old?" Lorelai asked while the girls continued to beg.

"I guess you guys can stay up here." Lorelai rolled her eyes. Clara moved to the head of the bed so Lorelai could lie down and Rory moved over.

"Night, Mom." Clara said, kissing her mother.

"Night, Mom." Rory said, kissing her too.

"Good Night, girls."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The next morning, Rory, Clara, and April could not have been more prepared. They had packed every thing they could possibly need. The curling iron, the straightening iron, the make-up, the hair pins and ties, their dresses, their shoes, and their flowers were all safely inside the deluxe suite at the Dragonfly Inn, where the wedding was being held. Clara and Rory had made coffee and April had managed to get doughnuts from the diner the night before. All that was left was to get the bride up.

Rory, Clara, and April all crept into Lorelai's bedroom as the alarm went off. She started to stir when they all jumped on top of her.

"You're getting married!" they cried. Lorelai laughed as she woke up.

"Girls, we need to get showers and get everything ready, so the last thing we should be doing is trying to send the bride to the emergency room." Lorelai groaned, getting up and rubbing her side.

"We have it all ready, Lorelai, and we have breakfast waiting downstairs. We are showered and dressed, ready to go to the inn."

April responded.

"We have a shower going for you and the coffee and doughnuts are on their way. So go relax while we serve you." Clara said. Lorelai kissed them all and headed into the bathroom.

An hour later, they had arrived at the inn, where Rory, Sookie and Clara had decorated the lobby and the grounds for the long awaited wedding.

"It looks wonderful," Lorelai gushed, gazing around at it all. Rory and Clara smiled.

"We should get you up stairs to get you four ready. The guys will be here soon." Sookie ordered and she rushed them upstairs.

"This is finally happening." Lorelai mumbled as Clara fixed the last curl of her mother's hair.

"Yes it is." Clara beamed, attaching the flowers to Lorelai's hair. Rory nodded, as she fixed Clara's dress.

"Lorelai, someone's at the door." April announced. "Someone named Christopher." Rory, Clara, and Lorelai all looked at each other.

"Let him in, April." Lorelai answered with a slight crack in her voice.

"But, Mom…" Rory stopped when her dad entered the room.

Chris gasped as Lorelai stood up.

"Oh, Lore, you look beautiful." He said hugging her.

"Thanks, Chris. What are you doing here?" Lorelai responded as her daughters walked up behind her.

"I got an invitation from Luke a couple of weeks ago. He said you would probably be happy about it as long as I didn't try to steal the bride." Chris explained. Lorelai laughed.

"I'm glad you could come, Chris."

"Oh my gosh, Rory. You look just as pretty as your mom." Chris kissed his daughter.

"Rory, I have a bone to pick with you. I just heard from Logan that you two are getting married." Chris stated and Rory nodded, showing him the ring. He laughed.

"Oh my gosh, I guess I am losing both my Gilmore girls." Chris said as Lorelai walked over and wrapped her arms around Clara's shoulders. Chris looked over at them.

"So is this Luke's daughter? April, right?" Chris inquired.

"Chris, this is my and Luke's daughter, Clara. April answered the door." Lorelai explained and Chris looked confused.

"I will explain it too you later, Dad." Rory said as Clara laughed. Christopher laughed nervously.

"I had better go. I had a woman save me a seat. Very nice and funny. I think her name was Anna Nardini, friend of yours or Luke's?" Chris asked Lorelai. They all started laughing.

"That is April's mother." Lorelai answered. Chris laughed also.

"Well, I guess I had better not be rude. I'll talk to you later." He kissed Lorelai and Rory on the cheeks and left.

"How funny would it be if your dad got together with April's mom?" Clara muttered to Rory. The girls started giggling but Lorelai just rolled her eyes. There came yet another knock on the door as Richard and Emily entered. Emily stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Lorelai.

"Oh, Lorelai, you look beautiful." Emily murmured in awe as Richard beamed.

"Thank you, but what are you guys doing up here? Aren't you going to go get a seat?" Lorelai queried.

"I came up here to walk my daughter down the aisle. Is that alright with you?" Richard asked. Lorelai smiled.

"Of course." Rory fixed Lorelai's curls and Clara handed her the bouquet. Emily waved in a cameraman.

"Mom, what is this?"

"I want some professional pictures of my daughter's wedding. So hold still." Emily ordered. Clara and Rory stood next to their mother as the photograph was taken. He took of few more with them all in different places until Emily was satisfied.

"Perfect." Emily smiled as they heard music start to play.

"Oh, we got to go." April got her flowers and rushed downstairs. Emily kissed her daughter and granddaughters. Then she left, dragging the cameraman behind her.

"This is it." Lorelai said as her daughters hugged her.

"You look beautiful, Mom, honest." Clara said. Rory and Richard nodded.

"Shall we?" Richard stuck out his arm and Lorelai linked hers through his. He led her down the stairs, out the front door and out to the grounds where everyone was waiting. Clara and Rory followed. Everyone smiled as Richard led Lorelai down the aisle to Luke. Luke could not have had a bigger smile on his face as he saw Lorelai. Rory, Clara, and April all smiled at each other. Lorelai kissed her dad as he gave her away. He returned to his seat where Emily has already started to tear up.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to unite in marriage Lorelai Gilmore and Luke Danes." The minister began and the ceremony that had been postponed for so long finally started.

After the ceremony, at the reception, Lorelai and Luke could not stop smiling. It was almost funny. Rory and Clara rolled their eyes every time they kissed.

"You would think they would have passed out from lack of oxygen by now." Clara mumbled as she handed Miss Patty a piece of wedding cake. Patty laughed.

"Oh, honey, your parents have waited a long time for this. And with as many weddings as I have had, I have enough experience to say, they should be able to go another four hours." She explained before she walked over to Babette and Morey's table and started gossiping. That is what Patty and Babette did best.

"So, how are you two doing?" James and Logan walked up behind their girls and started kissing them.

"We are trying to serve cake. And it is very hard to serve cake with the two of you around." Rory noted. Logan laughed.

"Come on, Ace. There always has to be some scandalous thing done by the bridesmaids." Logan replied. April walked up at that point and started watching them, to see how they would respond to that.

"Oh really?" Clara reached behind her and picked up a handful of wedding cake.

"How about a food fight? Us against you two?" Clara said as Rory and April agreed.

"If that's the way you want to go about it." Logan nodded but before he reached for the leftover cake, Clara hit him with her handful in the back of the head. Rory covered her mouth in shock.

"Gotcha!" Clara cried as the five of them made a mad dash for the wedding dessert. They began to hurl it at one another.

"Wait," Rory yelled. Every one froze.

"Everybody got pictures of us right?" she asked. Everyone nodded.

"And our clothes dry-cleanable?" she asked. Every one nodded again. They already had their next target planned. And they were anxious.

"Then go ahead." Rory laughed as they began throwing cake again.

Everybody started staring at them. When Lorelai and Luke saw them, their mouths dropped open in shock.

"What in the heck do you think you all are doing?" Luke asked.

They all looked at each other.

"We're throwing cake." Clara answered innocently.

"There are a lot of people here who probably do not want to get their clothes ruined by a bunch of kids throwing cake." Luke scolded. But they weren't really listening. Emily had picked up a handful of cake and was ready to throw it when Luke turned to see what the kids were staring at. She threw it and it hit him right in the face. Lorelai gasped. The kids' mouths dropped open. So did Luke's.

"Mom!" Lorelai exclaimed. Emily smiled.

"Even I can have a little fun. And that was fun." Emily giggled. Luke wiped the cake off his face and chuckled. He hurled the cake back at Emily. She ducked and it hit Richard in the chest. Luke winced.

"Luke," Richard bellowed in an angry tone. Everyone groaned. "That is the funniest thing I have ever seen." He began to laugh as did everyone else around them. Lorelai sighed with relief.

"The kids will take up the bill for the dry cleaning, Dad." Lorelai assured him, looking over at them.

" Kids?" they all exclaimed together then they all smiled at one another. Clara whispered something in Luke's ear and he nodded. They each picked up a handful of cake and Lorelai knew was about to happen.

"Hey, wait a second. Think about this very carefully before you throw that." Lorelai warned backing away from them.

"But, Mom, we do not know any better. We are just kids." Rory laughed walking closer and closer to Lorelai.

"Rory, not funny…" Lorelai started but before she could finish her sentence, she had been hit with five cake wads. She smirked.

"Oh, you are so going to get it." She ran at them and every one screamed happily. Luke laughed as everybody started throwing cake.

"This is the best!" Luke said, catching his wife around the waist.

"Yeah, but I will get back to you after I kill our daughters and their boyfriends." Lorelai said, she wiped a little cake of his lips and kissed him.

"Right behind you." He answered and the two of them ran after Logan, James, April, Rory, and Clara. Emily smiled as she handed her photographer another check.

"I want pictures of this." She said and the photographer grinned. He pocketed the money and began taking pictures of the wildest wedding reception ever to be held in Stars Hollow.

After an hour or so of continued food throwing, everyone started to go home. They all had at least one piece of cake on them and they were amused. Clara and Rory had creamed each other pretty good and they went inside to shower and change, as did the rest of them. They came back dressed in jeans and t-shirts.

"Well, you two are definitely did your share of damage to the bride and groom." Logan noted, as the two of them were the last ones to come out perfect again.

"Oh, my gosh, that was a blast. " Clara declared, sitting gingerly down on a lawn chair.

"It was, but I hope I don't get a bill from everyone in town for their cake stained clothes." Luke said wrapping his arms around Lorelai.

"Nobody in Stars Hollow would do that. Except maybe Taylor. They will probably still be talking about it for the next forty years. Especially how Grandma creamed Luke right in the face." Rory replied, sitting down next to Logan. Everyone laughed as Emily blushed.

"Well, I had better go. Mom probably wants to get the clothes clean as soon as possible." April explained, as Anna walked up to them.

"Ready, kiddo?" She inquired, picking up the bag with April's dress in it.

"Yeah." April hugged Luke and Lorelai.

"Thank you for letting me be a part of this." She said to Lorelai. Lorelai hugged her again.

"It would not have been the same with out you. Or your Mom." Lorelai answered, glancing up at Anna. Anna grinned.

"After all, Luke is her father. And she needed to be a part of his big day. She has a group of new family members. And I am grateful Luke found someone special." Anna added. Lorelai beamed.

"Drive safe, Anna. Thanks again." Luke waved. Anna nodded and she and April left.

"We had better go too." Richard and Emily announced, saying their goodbyes and making their departure.

"Well, since everything is cleaned up and perfect again, I think the newlyweds should go off to the airport and catch their plane." Rory reminded them.

"Oh, right." Lorelai said. Luke went inside to get the bags as Lorelai said good-bye to them.

"We will be back on Thursday. So no getting into trouble, especially Clara. We have your adoption trial on Saturday, so make sure you don't do anything illegal. And you have something clean to wear!" Lorelai hugged her daughters.

"Rory, the keys to the diner and the inn are on the kitchen counter. April will be by at three every day to help. So be careful, don't forget to feed Paul Anka."

"Go, Go. Call us when you get there. Besides it is only four hours away, we can always come and get you." Rory insisted as Luke loaded their bags into the back of his truck.

"The private jet is waiting, newlyweds. You had better go." Logan added as Lorelai and Luke climbed in their car. They all waved as the two drove away. The four of them collapsed on to their lawn chairs once again.

"Wow, they finally did it." Clara laughed.

"Yeah, now we can finally relax." James noted, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and she snuggled into his side.

"Yes, and we all we have to look forward to is when Mom gets pregnant." Rory laughed.

"Don't joke about that kind of stuff." Clara muttered.

"I think we have to worry more about you and me." Logan said as they all lounged about for the rest of the day, soaking in the happiness of the best day ever.

(**Author's Note**: Hi Everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story, it is not the most well-written story in the world but it expresses some of my ideas and I appreciate all the positive feedback. Since this is doing so well, I am considering writing a sequel…. Two to three years later, of course. It would have the same characters and some new ones. It would include the wedding of Rory and Logan, Clara and James' further relationship, Lorelai and Luke's future children, Emily Gilmore's constant nagging and some new twists along the way. But here is where you the fans come in… I want to know what you want to see and if you would be interested in such a story. Send me a PM with you suggestions and Don't forget to hit the "SUBMIT REVIEW" button for this chapter! Anything and everything, every opinion counts! Let me know ASAP! Thanks again! )


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Over the next couple of days, while Luke and Lorelai were gone, Rory took charge of the inn and Clara took charge of the diner. Since neither of them had school that week because of teacher planning, it worked out perfectly.

One evening after a particularly hard day, Clara came home and collapsed on to the sofa, next to Rory and Paul Anka.

"Long day?" Rory inquired. All Clara could do was nod. Rory giggled.

"Well," Rory started, "I had a very weird encounter with a woman at the inn today. She kept insisting to talk you. But I told her you weren't there."

"I don't think I know anybody anymore that you don't know." Clara answered, a curious look crossing her face.

"I think she said her name was Elise Bennett." Rory recalled and Clara started to breathe heavily.

"Clara, what's wrong?"

"I know that name." Clara sprung up from the couch and ran into her bedroom. Rory ran after her. Clara pulled a large brown envelope off her dresser. The envelope contained all the stuff for her adoption. She dumped all the contents out on to her bed and picked up a small, folded piece of paper. She quickly unfolded it to find her birth certificate. On the line that the mother was supposed to sign on, read the name "Elise Bennett".

"Oh my gosh!" Rory gasped as she quickly pulled a note out of her pocket.

"She gave me this message to give to you. She signed it. Compare the two signatures" Rory handed the note to Clara, who held both pieces of paper and stared. The signatures were identical.

"She would be thirty-two now. " Clara whispered as they sat down on the bed in shock.

"Very true, she looked pretty young. But the question is how did she know you were in Stars Hollow? Or how did she know she might find you at the inn? And two days away from your adoption?"

"What if she is here to get me back?" Clara groaned. Rory wrapped her arms around her.

"I will never let that happen. I won't, Clara, I promise." Rory assured her as Clara stood up again.

"I don't want that to happen either. But what are we going to say to Mom and Dad?" Clara queried.

"We won't say anything unless she shows up again. I do not think Mom or Luke would be ready for this. Besides, they come home tomorrow. Let's not ruin their last night." Rory explained. Clara nodded. All of the sudden, there was a knock at the back door.

"Come in," Rory called. James and Logan came in carrying four pizza boxes in their arms, one pizza for each of them. None of them liked the same kind.

"Hey, we got pizza!" Logan called as they set the pizzas on the table and entered Clara's room.

"Hey, what's up?" James asked when he saw Rory and Clara's faces.

"Oh, nothing." Clara replied quickly, putting the papers back in the envelope and sliding it back on to her desk. She smiled and turned to kiss her boyfriend.

"Good, I got your pizza with extra pepperoni. I know that is the way you like it." James said, leading her into the kitchen.

"You know they always put like no pepperoni on the pepperoni pizza. It is like cheese pizza with five little pepperoni circles. I mean really." Clara rambled, trying to cheer herself up, but it couldn't fool Rory. So as the guys went to set up the movie in the living room, Rory walked up to Clara, who was fixing drinks.

"It's going to be okay." Rory whispered, wrapping her arms around Clara.

"How do you know? What if she tries to regain custody and I never get to see you, or Mom, or Dad, or any of you ever again? What are we going to do then? Because I hardly think that will be ok!" Clara covered her face to hide her tears.

"Then we will cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Let's just hope there isn't an earthquake. Or there might not be a bridge." Clara laughed, loading the soda onto a tray.

"Well, that's true. But before this earth destructing earthquake, I would at least like one slice of my pizza." Rory laughed.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Clara responded as they walked into the living room where the guys were sitting, waiting for them. Rory sat down next to Logan as Clara set the drinks on the coffee table, and snuggled down next to James as Logan hit the play button on the remote. James handed Clara her pizza as the movie started to play. As soon as she took a bite, Paul Anka sat his head on her leg. He always seemed to know when something was bothering her. She handed him a piece of crust and pat him on the head.

"It will all be okay, boy." She whispered and they watched the movie.

The next afternoon, the four of them waited at the house for Lorelai and Luke to come back, and no one was more anxious to see them than Clara. She was still shaken up about the previous day's events and she couldn't seem to find a way to rid herself of that fear. As she saw Lorelai and Luke get out of his truck, she ran faster than she had ever run in her entire life, out the front door and into Luke's open arms.

"Oh my gosh, I missed you so much." Clara exclaimed as he spun her.

"I missed you too." Luke replied, kissing her on top of the head.

"Hey, guys!" Lorelai called as the others hugged them. Clara kept holding on to Luke and wasn't letting go. Luke looked at Rory, Logan, and James. The boys shrugged their shoulders.

"Clara, honey. What's wrong?" Luke asked as Clara finally let go, her face shining with tears.

"Nothing, I am just happy …to see you." She stammered, trying to smile.

"Clara..." Lorelai started.  
"Mom, maybe now isn't a good time." Rory muttered. Clara took a deep breath.

"But…" Lorelai started to ask again when a little blue car pulled up behind Luke's truck. Rory covered her mouth with her hand. Logan and James had no idea what was going on but they were about to find out.

"Excuse me, is this the Gilmore -Danes residence?" the driver asked as she shut the door to her car.

"Yes, can I help you?" Luke inquired.

"I believe you have my daughter." Elise Bennett declared, handing Luke an envelope. Lorelai gasped, covering her mouth in shock. Clara's eyes rolled back in her head as she fainted, and the guys caught her just in time. Worried, Rory knelt bedside her.

"Clara, honey wake up…" Rory mumbled.

"What is this about?" Luke asked, pulling a court order out of the package Elise had handed him.

"This is an order by the state of Connecticut, for there to be a trial over the custody of Clara Bennett, Saturday at ten o'clock." Elise said, as Rory got Clara to regain consciousness. They helped her to her feet and James wrapped his arms around Clara to keep her from hitting Elise.

"That's her adoption trial!" Lorelai exclaimed, taking the papers from Luke.

"Well not anymore. I want custody of my daughter and I don't care how I get it." Elise demanded. Luke's fists clenched.

"She is our daughter." He answered slowly, but angrily.

"Well, Mr. Danes, if you know what is good for you, you will show up, with your wife…and my daughter." Elise replied. She smiled at Clara, who was not at all in a smiling mood.

"I am not your daughter!" she muttered through clenched teeth. James tried to restrain her as Clara made a lunge toward Elise.

"Honey, don't. I know you are mad, but..." Clara interrupted her.

"Don't call me honey. And my last name is not yours and it never will be again." Clara cried, tears streaming down her face in anger.

"I suggest you go, Ms. Bennett." Rory said coolly. Elise looked around at them all, got back in her car and drove away. Clara turned and buried her face in James' shoulder. He led her inside while Rory stayed outside to explain to Luke and Lorelai.

"Elise came to the inn yesterday, looking for Clara, but I had no idea she would show up here. I had told Clara and we realized who she was. She has been worried about this all night. She knew something like this was going to happen. I didn't want to think about it. We didn't want to tell you until you came home." Rory said. Lorelai and Luke looked at each other.

"I can't believe this. Another thing to go wrong!" Luke exclaimed.

"Luke, we have to fight this. We have to." Lorelai said and Luke nodded.

"She's not going to get her, I promise." Luke whispered, hugging Lorelai. Rory nodded

The next morning, Clara woke up before everybody. Lorelai found her on the front porch swing with a cup of coffee. Pulling her robe around herself, she sat down beside Clara.

"Hey, kiddo, isn't it a little early for you to be up?" Lorelai asked, trying to get Clara to smile.

"I haven't slept all night." Clara mumbled as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I can't believe this would happen. Sixteen years of not being apart of your life, and now out of the blue, she's wants you back. We are going to fight this. You aren't going to let her take you from us. But only if that is what you want us to do." Lorelai explained.

"Are you kidding? Of course, I want you to fight this. I have waited too long to find a family that loves me and accepts me. You think I am going to give that up for a woman who abandoned me? Not a chance." Clara smiled and she crawled into Lorelai's arms.

"Well, it looks like I wasn't the only one with this idea." Rory laughed, coming outside, mug in hand.

"Hey, you can sit here." Clara scooted over so there was room on the swing for Rory.

"You know I think I know the perfect lawyer for this. Grandma and Grandpa know him and he specializes in family court and stuff like that. Tonight at dinner I could bring it up. If you want." Rory suggested. Lorelai nodded.

"Hey, well this is a surprise, seeing the three of you up before seven." Luke noted, walking toward them, ready for work.

"Yeah, none of us could sleep." Rory answered.

"Well, I have to go. I am already late." Luke replied. As he leaned down to kiss his wife, Clara and Rory noticed some legal papers sticking out of his jacket pocket.

"See you later, girls." He headed toward his truck.

"Wait a minute." Clara called, running after him and sliding the papers out of his pocket.

"What are these?" she inquired, unfolding them. Luke sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"This is a restraining order request against Elise." Clara mumbled.

"Yeah, it is. I was taking it to the courthouse this afternoon. I think it would be best if she couldn't contact you. I don't want her to sway your decision." He admitted. Clara looked at him in disbelief.

"You think I would actually consider going with her?" Clara asked handing the papers back to him.

"Clara, I just don't want to lose you. I finally found what I was missing in my life, in you, and your mom, in April and Rory. I don't want that to be snatched right out from under me."

"Well, you would fall if we did that." Clara smiled.

"I had better go." Luke said. Clara hugged him.

"But do send that restraining order. I don't want any more days like yesterday." Clara requested. Luke kissed her.

"Me either." Her father agreed and he headed to work.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Saturday morning rolled around faster than any of them wanted. Emily and Richard had contacted one of their lawyer friends, Edward Cast, and he graciously agreed to present their case. Clara didn't know exactly what was going to happen but she knew who she wanted to be with.

As the entire family was waiting in the hallway of the Hartford courthouse, (James, Logan, and April included) Lorelai noticed Elise come in. Elise shot Lorelai a nasty look and entered into the courtroom ahead of them. Clara slid over next to Lorelai who slid her arm over Clara's shoulder compassionately.

"Oh, I wish I could let the air out of the tires of her car. Maybe it would make me feel better." Lorelai grumbled. Clara nodded in agreement.

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart…" Lorelai whispered, kissing Clara on the temple. Clara said nothing, but gave Lorelai a hopeful look.

"Mr. Danes, Ms. Gilmore, could I see two for a moment?" Mr. Cast inquired. Luke and Lorelai nodded as he led them over to a corner of the lobby.

"I need to inform you that Ms. Bennett has hired an extremely persuasive lawyer to assist her today. I am not sure what angles they will try to use but I need you to answer honestly at all costs. It will greatly affect the outcome of the trial." Mr. Cast told them. They both agreed as the family was let into the courtroom.

As they were seated, Elise glared over at Lorelai again as her lawyer, Todd Brown, sauntered over to them.

"Ms. Bennett wanted me to tell you, she couldn't herself because there was an emergency restraining order placed, that she is the mother of that girl and she fully intends on keeping that way."

"Aren't you a little old to be a go-between?" Luke stood up so he was eye to eye with Mr. Brown.

"Luke!" Lorelai hissed.

Mr. Brown straightened his tie and returned to his seat. Mr. Cast looked at Luke and chuckled.

"All rise!" the bailiff commanded as the judge entered the room.

She sat down and looked out at them.

"You may be seated." She said, reviewing the case statement.

"Well. This is neither the first time this has happened, nor it will it be the last. But it is the problem now. It is slightly more complicated since the child, or in this case, young woman, is actually old enough to emancipate herself. Apparently that is not her decision, or we have to deal with so, Mr. Cast if you would please go first." Judge Elliot began.

An hour later, that case was still going on.

"Clara, would you please tell the court the age you were placed in the Hartford Children's Center?"

"I was four months old, your Honor, according to the records." Clara replied meekly.

"You are sixteen years old now, correct?"

"Yes, maam."

"That is all. You may sit down, dear." Judge Elliot sent her back to her seat. It was Elise's turn to speak. She stood, her high heels clicking on the marble floor as she made her way to the stand. She touched Clara's shoulder as she passed and the teenager dodged out of the way.

"Ms. Bennett…" Judge Elliot warned. Elise apologized as she took her seat, after swearing on the Bible to tell the truth, nothing but the truth, so help her God. Clara was thinking God better help her, cause there was no way she was ever going to live peacefully with the mother who had abandoned her.

"Ms. Bennett, what was your reasoning for gaining custody once again of your daughter?" Mr. Cast asked, pacing the front of the room.

"I felt guilty all those years ago. Leaving her alone without anyone to care for her. Now that I have a steady job and a warm home, it's time for me to take care of my daughter the right way, now that I can." Elise was lying through her teeth.

"More like so she has a tax dependant…" Logan muttered to James within Clara's earshot. Instantly, Clara heard Logan groan. Rory had hit him in the shoulder. That made Clara feel a little better.

"Ms. Bennett, your bank statements are all here, pay stubs, etc. References from family and friends…There isn't a logical reason keeping you from regaining custody of your daughter." Judge Elliot stated.

Clara's jaw dropped. Elise was realized from the bench, a smug expression across her face.

"You can't do this! You can't let me go back with her!" Clara exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "She abandoned me! And for sixteen years I've wanted to finally have a home, with a family… so please don't take me away from MY family…" Tears poured down her face.

Lorelai wanted with all her heart to comfort her but she couldn't. She wasn't allowed to interfere.

"She's been brainwashed!" Elise declared.

"Council! Control your clients!" the judge ordered.

"Clara… make your final statement…" Judge Elliot looked at the teenager with anticipating eyes. Clara was now considerably calmer.

"Your Honor… Once people become a family, that's a bond that's hard to break. Someone shouldn't give up that right. If they do, then they are responsible for their actions… I love this family more than anything…" Clara replied.

"There will be a short recess in which I would like to Clara come into my chambers." Judge Elliot stood immediately, heading for her office. Mr. Cast was ready to follow when the judge stopped him.

"Alone…" she ordered.

"But your Honor…"Mr. Cast was shocked.

"I'm a mother too, councilman. I think I can handle a teenage girl..." That was all the judge said before escorting Clara into her chamber. Judge Elliot shut the door and turned to the teenager.

"Clara…I realize how hard this must be for you… but I need you to officially denounce your birth mother before the court, if that's what you want."

"I can't forgive her, your Honor. Deep down, I will always love her… but I know that I belong with the Gilmore-Danes … that I know in my heart."

Judge Elliot smiled for the first time that day.

"You're sure?"

"Positive." Clara answered.

"Then that is the decision I honor. Are you ready to go back out there?"

"Yes maam. Thank you so much."

The judge nodded before exiting the office while Clara returned to her seat. Luke and Lorelai looked horrified and far more worried than Clara had ever seen them. Maybe they thought the judge had yelled at her for her outburst. Rory had the same look on her face as well.

"Well," Judge Elliot started, "Clara has made her decision in privacy of my office. Clara, I will ask you once more. Which family do you choose to be with?"

"I choose to be with Lorelai and Luke, your Honor." Clara answered confidently. Lorelai and Luke held their breath. Elise smacked the table angrily and flew off her chair.  
"You can't let her make that decision, she is a child!" Elise cried. Judge Elliot smiled as she kept going as the bailiff tried control Elise.

"I accept that decision, and by the State of Connecticut, I hereby declare Mr. Lucas Danes, and his wife, Mrs. Lorelai Gilmore-Danes… parental caretakers of Clara Paige Gilmore-Danes. Elise Bennett, your parental rights are terminated and any further contact without permission of Ms. Gilmore- Danes will result in arrest and possible jail time. Congratulations, Clara… you are free to go home with your family. Case closed!" The judge pounded the gavel as Clara sighed with relief. She felt as though a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"You can't get away with this! She's mine! I gave birth to her!" Elise proclaimed angrily. Todd Brown tried to escape from Elise's clutches while the bailiff tried to pry Elise of her lawyer. Mr. Brown looked terrified.

"Sorry, Elise…" he muttered before scurrying away from the courtroom. Meanwhile, Clara's family was making their way over in various ways. Logan, James, Luke, and April jumped the wall while the other rushed into the gate. Lorelai and Luke pulled Clara into their arms in a joint hug.

"Don't ever let go…" Clara begged.

"You don't have to worry about that." Luke chuckled swaying her back and forth in his arms. Lorelai kissed her daughter on the forehead as Rory approached. Clara turned to her sister and the two of them squealed in delight, jumping around. Rory's decorum returned as Richard and Emily made their way over. Emily took her newest granddaughter by the hands and smiled a truly genuine smile.

"Welcome to the family… finally," Emily stated as the whole gang cheered causing Clara to blush severely. "Everyone to our house for lemonade and cake!" The family chattered away as they headed for the exit with Mr. Cast. Clara turned back and walked over to Judge Elliot.

"Thank you… for all of this." Clara remarked. The judge smiled.

"Seeing how happy you are with them is enough assurance for me. I can't think of a better family…" she replied. Clara smiled over at them.

"Neither can I…" Clara beamed as she thanked the judge again and hurried off to Lorelai.

Once at Richard and Emily's, Clara was more vibrant and outgoing than she had been in a long time. She was more than just a live in, she finally had a legal family and that made her happier than anything in the world.

"Okay…" Richard announced. "Everyone has given their presents to Clara except her grandmother and me. So Clara, here is your gift." He handed her a small wrapped box and Clara opened it cautiously.

"Grandma, Grandpa! You really did get me a car!" she shrieked as she flew into their arms.

"It's out back by the pool house." Richard explained as Luke and Lorelai smiled at each other.

"Oh my gosh. Let's go." She grabbed Rory and James each by the hand and ushered them outside. Next to the pool, was a lime green Volkswagen Beetle.

"It's so perfect." Clara cried with happiness.

"Let's take it for a test drive." James suggested.

"She has to ask her parents first." Emily replied.

"Mom? Dad? Please?" Clara folded her hands and gave them the puppy dog eyes.

"Go, have fun. Drive safe." Luke answered. Clara hopped into the driver's seat as Rory, April and James climbed in. Logan even went along too, upon the insistence of his fiancé. He didn't really mind in all honestly but complaining to Rory was fun.

"It's lime-green…." He groaned as Rory shoved him in.

'Shush, Logan…" Rory warned. Clara giggled, starting up the car and pulling away.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad. She really loves it." Lorelai said.

"I hope she will enjoy it. But Lorelai, there is something we wanted to talk to you and Luke about." Emily led them back into the main house.

"Is everything ok?"

"We just were wondering what you planned to do with your house now that you have so many people." Richard inquired bluntly.

"Um…well we planned on living in it." Lorelai answered obviously.

"Lorelai, you can't be serious. That house only has two bedrooms and it certainly does not have enough room for visitors or even for Luke's belongings." Emily insisted.

"We just did a bunch of remodeling, it should just fine." Luke replied encouragingly.

"Well, if you aren't going to look into another home for you all, I suggest you add onto the back at least. Add a couple bedrooms, a dining room, maybe a den. I know how much you love your house, just think about it." Richard replied.

"We'll think about it…" Lorelai replied as the kids returned, ranting about the new car.

That night, after they had gotten home, Rory and Logan headed back to his apartment in New Haven, and April returned to her mother's. James started back to Luke's old apartment. (Luke agreed to let James move in there only if James promised not to have any overnighters with Clara.) After Clara, Luke and Lorelai arrived back home, Luke went to take a look at the garage.

"You know," he muttered to Lorelai, "we could convert the garage into like an annex for the house. We could add a couple bedrooms and hang out for the girls."

"Where would we park our cars?" Lorelai queried.

"Where do we park them now?" Luke gave her a look.

"That would be awesome." Clara noted.

"Well, I don't know. It would be an awful lot of money."

"Grandma and Grandpa's wedding present!" Clara exclaimed.

"But we would have to get a hold of Tom." Lorelai opened the doors to the garage. She walked in and smiled.

"We could always just stick her bed in here and leave it." Lorelai suggested. Clara rolled her eyes.

"There is one condition. " Luke replied sheepishly.

"What?" Lorelai knew where this was going.

"I kind of told Liz that we would let T.J. help on all of our remodels. "He mumbled. Lorelai's jaw dropped.

"Luke, what were you thinking?! Do you not remember the gaping hole in the front of my house the last we let him 'fix' our house?!"

"It can be like last time, Tom can oversee everything. It was a favor to my sister, Lorelai." Luke pleaded.

"Alright, fine. For Liz." Lorelai gave in.

The next morning, while Clara was working at the diner, Liz came in carrying her beading supplies. Luke greeted his sister with a hug.

"Hi Aunt Liz!" Clara gave her aunt a hug.

"Oh my gosh, Clara. You are so beautiful. Finally Luke has some prodigy. Well, girls, but he and your mom could get busy, you know…" Luke interrupted her.

"Please do not discuss that with her." Luke scolded as Lane pulled Clara aside

"So, I am curious. Are your parents even talking about having more kids?"

"Lane!" Clara exclaimed.

"Sorry, it's just Luke and Lorelai are like perfect together and they should pass that on to the next generation."

"Well, to tell you the truth. I have no idea." Clara realized.

"Aside from that…" Liz gave her brother a look before opening her bag. "Lane, Clara, I made some new earrings that I think you guys would love!" Liz set up shop at one of the unoccupied table. Clara and Lane immediately sat down to gaze at the latest creations. Luke sighed with frustration.

"You know this would be a great to come eat if there were actual waitresses to wait on the customers…" He noted.

"You want you waitresses to accessorize well, don't you, Daddy?" She gave her father the pout as she put a pair of crystal earrings to her ears.

"You both have five minutes…" he warned before returning to the kitchen. He had to laugh… she was turning into her mother already. But she didn't mind. He loved his Gilmore girls…

Luke discussed the remodel with Liz, who said she would inform T.J.

It was the next day after Clara got home from school when she found a very disturbing sight at her house.

The garage was completely…totaled!

Giant chunks of roofing were scattered over the front lawn, along with wooden scraps and random hardware. From her house next door, Babette came running.

"Clara, sugar. What's going on? I tried callin' the inn and Michel answered and he was bein' a snot as always. So I did not know what to do so I came over and frightened the guy off." Babette explained, out of breath. Clara was still shocked.

"Thanks Babette, I'll call." Clara assured her.

"Oh I gotta go baby doll. My cake is burning!" Babette ran back home, waving behind her as she did.

Clara pulled out her cell phone and dialed Lorelai's number.

"Hey honey, what's up?"

"You need to come home, now."

Lorelai's reaction was identical to Clara's.

"Oh, hey Lorelai." T.J sauntered up behind them with a giant sledgehammer in one hand and an ax in the other.

"T.J., what did you do?" Lorelai asked slowly.

"Well, Luke told Liz who told me, that you were going me remodeling your garage. Fancy idea, if you ask me." T.J. rambled.

"Get on with it." Lorelai encouraged.

"Well so I figured it would be okay if I started working on it. But one thing led to another. The next thing I know the garage was totaled and the batty woman next door, comes running at me with a frying pan." Lorelai stopped his rant.

"Thanks T.J. But we will be able to handle it now so you can go on home…. We will be fine. See you later." She said as she ushered him to his car.

"Let me know if I can help any. I am handy with the hammer." He called as he drove away.

"Wait until Dad gets home. He is going to be really mad." Clara muttered, staring at the place where the garage once stood.

"Tell me about it." Lorelai groaned.

( Author's Note: Hey guys hope you are enjoying! Don't forget to send me a shoutout about what you would like to see! And so much thanks to all the PMs I have gotten and all the wonderful reviews! Keep reviewing! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Luke was furious when he found out but he was doing this for his sister, his wife and ultimately his daughters. So T.J. , while under careful supervision, completed the project… from the ground up, literally. Luckily the project went relatively quickly, only taking a few weeks.

After the garage had been rebuilt, it was divided into two floors. A living room with a small kitchen was on the first; while an open loft upstairs provided bedroom space for the girls with a bathroom in the middle to divide the rooms. Clara's room was complete with full bed, desk, closet, dresser and multiple bookcases. The walls were painted a beautiful shade of blue. April's room was the exact same only purple; Lorelai had made the bedspreads and curtains. It was the first real room Clara had ever had and she finally had her own space.

After a few days of being in her new room, Clara was alone, instant messaging when her cell phone rang, the ring tone signaling that it was Rory.

"Hey Sis, what's up?" she asked, as Paul Anka climbed up the stairs into her room.

"How would you like to come to London with me?! Tomorrow night!" Rory exclaimed.

"Are you kidding? Tomorrow? "

"Well, Logan needs to go back for some business meetings and I thought I might go and maybe do some wedding shopping. I wanted you to go along. I wouldn't cost a dime; you would just need bags and a passport."

"Wow, that's really sweet. But I do not know what you would want me there for?"

"Logan and I discussed it, and we want you to be the Maid of Honor at our wedding this fall! Honor is going to have a baby and she doesn't want to be standing up front. But I really want you to… that's what little sisters are for!"

"Oh my gosh. Rory , I would be honored!"

"But there is a catch to going on the trip…" Rory paused. "Mom and Luke."

"I can ask… the worse thing they can say is no. I'll call ya back as soon as I find out!"

"Ok, Logan and I are going to a play tonight so I got to get ready. Love ya." Rory hung up. Clara headed downstairs and through the newly- constructed passageway connecting the garage to the kitchen, followed closely by Paul Anka, who never got comfortable.

Lorelai and Luke were sitting in the kitchen paying bills, when Clara came in. Paul Anka headed straight for his food bowl.

"Mom, Dad, can I talk to you?"

"What about?" Lorelai inquired, placing an envelope in a pile of outgoing mail before eating a handful of M&M's. She had been on a junk food fix for a while… except for that random apple she had had for lunch. But anyway…

"Rory called and she and Logan want me to be the Maid of Honor in their wedding!" Clara squealed.

"I knew that was coming…" Luke smirked as Lorelai pushed him in the shoulder.

"She also invited me to go to London with her for four days…" Clara avoided eye contact as she waited for her parents to digest the recent news.

"Clara, you would be traveling fourteen hours over the ocean with your sister near the end of school, missing two days of it, and going without your parents… I don't think so." Luke answered. Clara groaned.

"Daddy please… I promise to behave and do everything Rory tells me to do…. Even though she is my sister that might be kind of hard to do but I will.

"Clara, I know your sister invited you but…" Luke started but Clara gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Please, Dad. I have never been to Europe before, my grades are good…." She begged.

"When is this trip?" Luke asked.

"Logan's plane leaves tomorrow after dinner at Grandma and Grandpa's…" Clara muttered. Luke looked as if he had been hit with a sledgehammer in the chest but kept his cool.

"If it is alright with your mother." Luke mumbled reluctantly. Lorelai smiled and nodded.

"I'll write a note…" Lorelai replied.

"Oh thank you!" she said happily. She thought for a moment.

"Mom, why don't you come with us?" she asked.

"Oh, honey. That's ok. I have not been feeling so good lately. You go and have a good time."

"You guys are the best parents ever!" She shrieked, before kissing them both. "I have to call Rory and pack!"

Luke looked sick to his stomach as his eldest daughter scurried away.

"Honey…" Lorelai set her hand on his.

"Did I really just agree to that?"

"Yeah, you did. Totally out of character." Lorelai laughed.

"She's so independent… soon she is going to be off to college and getting married and having kids…" He rambled. Lorelai touched his face and looked into his eyes.

"Luke, we found her late in her life…that stuff is bound to happen. She's growing up, babe. But we have the rest of our lives to be in hers. Let her be a kid, hang out with her sister. She will be fine…" She kissed him passionately.

"You're right."

"I usually am."

The next evening, the trio headed to London and arrived at dawn in the most beautiful city Clara had ever imagined. As Logan headed to his meeting, the girls walked down the streets of London.

"Makes me feel like becoming a chimney sweep or a flying nanny." Clara laughed as they headed toward the hotel that night, bags in her hands.

"Well those positions are hard to fill." Rory replied as they entered the hotel lobby. It was packed with photographers all crowded around a couple people in the center of the room.

"There she is." Someone shouted as thirty cameras shined in Rory and Clara's direction.

"That's Logan Huntzberger's fiancé, Rory Gilmore, and her sister." Someone else shouted. Logan made his way through the crowd to them. Clara and Rory both ducked under his arm and he ushered them away.

"What's going on?" Rory inquired.

"Who else but Mitchum. He just made a multi billion dollar deal with a huge newspaper here in London. So of course, who is going to be on the front page of the paper tomorrow? Are you two alright?" he asked.

"Where's my purse?" Clara exclaimed. "I had it when we entered the hotel." Logan fumed. He turned the corner and raced back down the main stairway.

"Where's the purse?" he yelled angrily. A guy threw the beaded blue bag up to him.

"By the way, Logan, nice picture of you covered in cake." A photographer waved a handful of photographs.

"I got those developed the other day; I forgot to take them out." Clara moaned to her sister. Logan found the girls again and handed Clara her purse.

"Logan, I am so sorry."

"No, it's not your fault." He replied. Rory took his hand and they went back to their suite.

The next morning, there was a deafening bang on their hotel door. Clara put her silk robe and met up with her sister in the small foyer while Logan opened the door as his father stormed in.

"Look what is on the cover on this morning's paper." Mitchum noted, thrusting a newspaper into Logan's hands. Clara and Rory looked over his shoulders and cringed. On the front cover was a huge picture of Logan covered in the wedding cake. The article was titled "The Next Newspaper King?".

"Where would they have gotten this picture?" Mitchum exclaimed.

"The picture was from Rory's mother's wedding." Logan said.

"Logan, these are the kinds of things that are reputation destroying. This could ruin your chance of ever being a successful Huntzberger." He yelled.

"Mr. Huntzberger…I know where the paper got the photo. They snatched my purse at the press party last night in the lobby. They must have stolen the picture. I'm sorry, sir." Clara explained. Mitchum seemed surprised at first that Clara spoke to him but them he took a deep breath.

"Well, Clara… you certainly have come into your own. Those parents of yours certainly know what they are doing. You should all get ready and eat some breakfast. I am going to fix some damage," Mitchum said, much calmer.

"Yes, sir." Logan said, letting his father out.

"Well done." Logan said to Clara.

The rest of their trip was rather pleasurable. Seeing the sites and sounds of London was a dream come true for the teenager and she could not think of anyone better to share the experience with than Logan and Rory. Unfortunately they were due back in Hartford and the next evening, they headed home. Sadly Logan was only accompanying them home. He was going back to London for the last time. Mitchum decided it was best that Logan be with Rory. When they arrived back in Connecticut, it was ten o'clock in the morning. Lorelai was waiting for them in the baggage claim.

"Hi Mom!" Clara called over the bustle of people. Lorelai waved as Clara and Rory came up to her.

"How was the trip?" Lorelai embraced them both.

"Great, Rory got her dress, and my dress, picked out invitations, picked a cake that Logan is going to have shipped over here and we got you a present." Clara pulled a gift wrapped package from her carry on and handed it to Lorelai. She smiled as Lorelai opened the gift to find a beautiful crystal Big Ben figurine.

"Do you like it?" Rory asked.

"I love it, thank you."

"Here are the bags!" Logan called pulling two suitcases behind him.

"Thanks, Logan." Clara said as she took her bag from Logan and headed out of the terminal with her mom.

"I have to go back in three hours." He told Rory.

"Well, I guess I will talk to you later then." Rory replied sadly. Logan kissed her.

"Just remember… we're going to be together forever after this. I love you, Ace." Logan kissed her then he headed back into the terminal and Rory ran to catch up with her mother and sister.

"Said good bye?" Clara asked as Rory met them in the parking garage.

"Yeah, but not for long." Rory smiled.

"Oh honey, you have graduation soon. He'll be home for that. Besides, that boy has a hard time staying away from you." Lorelai chuckled as they got in the jeep and headed out of the airport parking lot.

"I miss him already but I know that a lifetime is a long time to be with someone and knowing that makes it all ok."

"Insight from a very wise sister…" Clara replied as the three of them headed back to Stars Hollow.

Late that night, when both of the girls were asleep, Lorelai got up out of her bed. She was worried and excited all at the same time and she just had to talk to her daughters. It was important and this kind of secret was something that was hard to keep. Lorelai woke Rory first and drug her out to Clara's room.

"Mom, it is three in the morning…" Clara mumbled rolling over to look at her alarm clock as Lorelai shook her awake.

"Sweetheart, I have to talk to you." Lorelai insisted as Rory sat down on the other side of Clara's bed, falling back to sleep herself.

"Girls!" Lorelai scolded. Both of them, sat up in alert.

"I'm awake. " Clara assured her, climbing out of her bed and hurried down the small flight of stairs to the mini kitchen. Rory followed her.

"Girls, I need to tell you something." Lorelai stated, following them.

"That you have lost your mind by waking us up in the middle of the night?" Rory asked as she pulled a bag of coffee out of the mini fridge. Clara took it and poured the entire pouch into the coffee pot. Lorelai sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands.

"Mom, I didn't mean to offend you." Rory apologized, sitting down in a chair next to her.

"Mom, I'm sorry too." Clara said, setting a tray of filled coffee mugs on the ottoman. Rory and Clara each took on; Lorelai left hers sitting there. Rory and Clara exchanged glances.

"Mom, are you okay?" Rory asked and Lorelai nodded.

"Girls, I'm pregnant…" Lorelai mumbled. Rory and Clara both choked on their coffee in shock.

"What?!" her daughters said in unison.

"I am going to have a baby." Lorelai answered. Rory and Clara stared at their coffee mugs for a minute and all of the sudden, they screamed in excitement. They flew onto the couch next to their mother and hugged her tightly, their smiles wide.

"Mom, really?!" Rory asked, releasing her from the hug.

Lorelai nodded and the girls screamed again.

All the sudden, Luke walked into the room, a worried expression on his face. He sighed with relief when he saw Lorelai.

"Lorelai, there you are. I woke up and you were gone." He looked around at the girls and the coffee mugs.

"Sorry, honey. I just came down to… see what the girls were doing up at three in the morning?" she said, walking towards Luke and giving her daughters a wink over her shoulder.

"Girls, bed might be a good idea." Luke said as he kissed them each on the forehead and led his wife back down the hall into the kitchen. Luke winced as he heard another high pitched scream of excitement from the garage apartment.

"What was all that about?" Luke asked as they climbed the stairs to their bedroom. Lorelai took a deep breath as they got under the covers.

"Uh, we are going to have a baby," Lorelai answered calmly. Luke yawned and turned on his side.

"That's nice." He murmured. All the sudden he sat up in alert.

'We are?!" he asked happily. Lorelai laughed and Luke kissed her.

"So you're okay with this

"Absolutely" he replied kissing her again and they stayed up talking all night, not unlike the sisters in the garage.

Over the next week, deciding how to tell Richard and Emily the news. But despite all the concerns, no one had ever seen Emily Gilmore smile so much as when Lorelai and Luke told them at the next Friday Night Dinner.

"Oh my gosh, Rory's wedding! And a new grandchild! It is the perfect ending to the Gilmore's fairy tale!" Emily gushed. Clara smiled. Around her sat her parents, her sisters, her grandparents, her boyfriend and most recently her future brother in law, who had arrived that morning. She grinned, thinking of all the years before them as a family.

She set her hand on James' knee, looking around at them before speaking.

"No… it's the start of a perfect new beginning."

( Author's Note: Thank Thank Thank Thank Thank You for all your reviews! Everytime I opened my mailbox and saw that someone had reviewed, it made me so happy! Even though this story has ended, I am considering a sequel so let me know if you have any ideas for that! Send me a PM! Make sure you review this chapter and all opinions are much appeciated. I wanted to give a shoutout to:

Curley-Q, MoreOfAReaderThanAWriter, PuppiesRCute, Jeremy Shane, LorLukealways, kitcatofthenight, and LastWhiteRose

These people are some of my most devoted readers and I wanted to make a special note to thank them. It is nice to know I have some loyal readers. To everyone else, I apperciate every review! So to each one of you... Gracias! Danke! Merci! :)


End file.
